Ella, plebeya
by megumi1909
Summary: Draco no solo es adinerado, tambien es parte de la realeza britanica. Hermione, becada en una escuela donde todo parece regirse por el poder economico. Que pasará cuando Draco vea mas alla de lo material? No hay magia, solo en sus corazones...
1. Realidades totalmente opuestas

**Debido a problemas no se si con la pagina o con mi computadora, he puesto de nuevo este capitulo como una nueva historia!!!!... Perdonenme si les causo problemaaaaas!!!!!... Lo que pasa es que me salia un mensaje extraño de que no encontraba el ff.. en fin... **

**Para recompensarlos... pondre un segundo capitulo mañana :)**

****

**Ella, plebeya**

**-megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 1: Realidades totalmente opuestas...**

_En el castillo real de la familia Malfoy..._

Un chico se desperezaba despreocupadamente en su cama entre sus suaves sábanas se seda. Se restregó los ojos y se fijó en la hora: las 10 de la mañana. En un rato seguro le subirían el desayuno... le tendrían la ropa lista, justo fuera de la ducha.. todo perfecto... No tendría que preocuparse... las ventajas de vivir con todos los lujos posibles...

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación...

- Joven Malfoy... ya despertó?

- Si hubiera seguido durmiendo, me hubieras despertado ya... qué más da... pasa...

Temerosamente, una chica menuda entró llevando la bandeja del desayuno..

- Dónde se la dejo?

- Te parece en la mesa un lugar adecuado?

- Sí, sí.. claro...

La chica dejó la bandeja y con una reverencia media torpe salió por donde había entrado...

Draco la vio alejarse y saltó de su cama, se puso las pantuflas y examinó su desayuno: tortillas, panqueques, café, leche... cereales...

Empezó a comer pensando en sus padres, que deberían haberse levantado muy temprano para presentarse en todo tipo de actividades para que todos vean que la monarquía se preocupaba por lo que pasaba fuera de las paredes del castillo... Draco rogaba para que él nunca tuviera que preocuparse por ocupar el puesto de su padre... Le bastaba con ser príncipe. Le daba una posición muy privilegiada, muchos beneficios y no conllevaba demasiadas responsabilidades. Le encantaba. Lo único que debía tener en cuenta era no llamar mucho la atención cuando salía a pasear...

Según el, eso era algo difícil, porque, quién no iba a fijarse en su resplandeciente pelo rubio platinado y sus ojos grises azulados mientras andaba por las calles? Claro que, Narcisa, su madre, le dio la solución: unos lentes de sol, una gorra y ropa casual...

Draco había renegado, porque a él le gustaba llamar la atención... Pero una vez se quitó los lentes y la gorra y en lugar de ser perseguido por jóvenes adolescentes fue perseguido por fotógrafos y periodistas que querían hacerle preguntas indecentes. Desde ahí, se aseguraba de ir discretamente, seguido de cerca por dos guardaespaldas, claro que, cuando se cruzaba con una chica que le interesaba, no dudaba en mirarla por encima de los lentes y guiñarle un ojo, mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando recordó la vez que había sonreído a una chica y ella se había chocado contra un poste de luz. Draco era todo un caballero cuando quería, de modo que hizo todo su esfuerzo por no reírse... Pero cuando iba a ayudar a la chica a pararse, ella salió corriendo sin mirar atrás... Lástima, pensó él... Era realmente simpática... Algo torpe, pero simpática...

Una vez que terminó su desayuno se duchó y se vistió... Recordó que en una semana empezaban las clases en el instituto. Sus padres habían decidido que Draco debía realizar todos sus estudios en una escuela privada, muy reconocida por la calidad de alumnos que tenía. A ese instituto generalmente acudían hijos de personas importantes, con gran status social, personas adineradas que consideraban lo material como lo más importante, y lo que establecía el tipo de persona que era uno era la cantidad de bienes o dinero que uno tuviera. Claro que habían excepciones y no todos pensaban así. Este era el caso de los becados, que tenían excelentes calificaciones, y aquellos que paraban con los becados, los cuales eran mal vistos por los demás alumnos.

Con respecto a sus útiles, Draco no debía preocuparse, los sirvientes del castillo se encargaban de conseguirle todo lo que necesitaba, además del uniforme de diario y el uniforme de gala. Ese año era su último en la escuela, luego tendría que ir a la universidad... pero él no quería pensar en eso... Primero tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer en ese último año... Tenía que dejar una huella, estaba seguro... Sabía que algunos de sus profesores le temían.. y los alumnos también... Las alumnas se morían porque el las mire... La mayoría de alumnos que estaban en su contra pensaban que era un engreído. Todo un "hijito de papá"... No estaban del todo equivocados. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que mucha gente pudiera pensar... Draco Malfoy, podía ser arrogante, malgeniado, superficial y altivo, pero no era estúpido. Tan sólo aprovechaba las circunstancias y sabía qué le convenía.

_En el hogar de la familia Granger..._

Un gato miraba curioso por la rendija de la puerta... no veía a su dueña, así que decidió entrar a la habitación... No debió haberlo hecho, pues empezaron a lloverle polos, pantalones y medias sobre la cabeza...

- Mamá!!! No encuentro mi uniformeeeee!!! Las clases empiezan en una semana! Quiero tener todo listo!!!- Una chica de pelo castaño rizado se asomó por encima de la montaña de ropa que había ocasionado su búsqueda sin éxito alguno. Hizo una mueca divertida al ver a su gato con una media en la cabeza. Lo cogió en brazos mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Mamá? Me oíste?!?!?!

- Hermione!... Sí, te oímos... Sobre eso.. tu uniforme... Tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte... nos llegó una carta ayer...

- Qué pasó?- Dijo asustada... Miles de ideas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza: He sido expulsada, reprobé todos mis exámenes el año anterior... he hecho algo muy muy malo...

Ya iba a ponerse a llorar hasta que su madre habló.

- Tú... has sido admitida... con una beca, en uno de los institutos más reconocidos del país!!!

A Hermione se le abrió la boca hasta el piso... una beca?

- Es una beca completa hija... Tu último año de escuela ahí estaría todo pagado, incluye la estadía en el campus y tu alimentación... el uniforme también... Claro que los gastos extras que tú hagas correrían por tu cuenta... Es una oportunidad extraordinaria no lo crees???

No lo creía? Claro que lo creía!... Le había comentado a la consejera de su anterior colegio que le gustaría poder culminar sus estudios en una escuela reconocida para poder tener unos buenos estudios superiores en una buena universidad... No podía creerlo!

Era la oportunidad de su vida.. no la iba a desperdiciar...

Su madre siguió hablando, pero Hermione casi no oía...

- Según la carta que recibimos, tenemos que ir un día antes que el resto de los alumnos para que te familiarices y te den la información necesaria. De paso te instalas un poco... Hermione.. me estás escuchando?

- Qué? Sí mamá...

- Mira... esta escuela, si bien es muy reconocida, también tiene fama por sus estudiantes... adinerados. Vienen de familias acomodadas y... bueno...

- Mamá... Sé muy bien cual es mi lugar...

- Lo sé Hermione...

Los días siguientes Hermione se la pasó brincando de un lado a otro emocionada... Iría a una de las mejores escuelas y demostraría que era muy buena estudiante.

La víspera al día que tendría que ir a la escuela se la pasó metiendo y sacando ropa del maletín... Los libros ocupaban la mayor parte... En realidad no iba a necesitar mucha ropa, tan solo para los fines de semana, ya que tendría el uniforme y... cómo sería la gente? la tratarían bien? la mirarían mal por ser becada? se darían cuenta que ella era en cierta forma diferente a ellos? podría conservarlo en secreto? podría pasar como una estudiante común y corriente? cuando le preguntaran de qué escuela venía... qué respondería?... Con esas dudas en la cabeza se fue a dormir... tuvo sueños extraños...

Soñó que estaba en un aula inmensa y le hacían preguntas que ella no podía contestar y sus compañeros se burlaban de ella... Soñaba que tenía un cuarto oscuro... el más alejado de todos... y nadie la quería cerca...

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente despertó con una idea fija en la cabeza: Ella no era parte de la aristocracia, ni la nobleza y menos de la realeza. No tenía mucho poder adquisitivo... pero Hermione Granger iba a demostar que el dinero no era todo en la vida. Ella estaba orgullosa de quien era y lucharía por conservar su identidad. Nadie iba a hacerla sentir menos... Nadie.

* * *

**Primer capitulo de esta nueva historia :)  
Espero que les guste :) Agradezco los reviews :)**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda!!!!  
Saludos!**

**- megumi1909**


	2. Un nuevo estilo de vida

**Como lo prometido es deuda... aqui les dejo un segundo capitulo... el tercero me falta escribirlo.. asi que tendran que esperar un poco mas!!!!!! Tratare de que la espera no sea muy larga, porque se lo que se siente esperar por una actualizacion!**

**Bueno... gracias a todos por leer y a aquellos que me dejaron su review :)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**megumi1909**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 2: Un nuevo estilo de vida...**

Hermione bajó del auto de sus padres y en parte se sintió aliviada de haber llegado un día antes que el resto de los alumnos... No se sentía avergonzada de sus padres, los quería mucho... pero tal vez de su auto sí... No es que estuviera descuidado ni mucho menos... pero se imaginaba que los padres de los demás alumnos tendrían autos último modelo... tal vez incluso cada alumno tenía su propio auto...

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en eso cuando el director los recibió. Era un hombre delgado, alto, de apareciencia serena y amable... Llevaba lentes y tenía unos cálidos ojos azules...

- Albus Dumbledore, para servirla, señorita Granger. Tenemos excelentes recomendaciones suyas... Es una de las pocas alumnas que poseen una beca completa como la suya, pero dadas las circunstancias y sus calificaciones en los últimos años...

El director se volvió a los padres:

- Ustedes deben estar muy orgullosos de su hija. La cuidaremos bien, no se preocupen. Pueden pasar a esa sala, nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, los antenderá. Mientras yo llevaré a Hermione a que conozca a la profesora Minerva McGonagall y luego se reunirán nuevamente con ella para ver las instalaciones.

A Hermione la profesora McGonagall le cayó bien. Enseñaba el curso de literatura, un curso que a ella le encantaba especialmente. La profesora le habló sobre la escuela, las normas, lo que se esperaba de cada alumno... le resolvió algunas dudas y luego sugirió que fueran a buscar a sus padres para ir a ver su habitación.

La habitación a la que entraron no se parecía en nada a la que Hermione había soñado. Era acogedora. Grande. Tenía dos camas, dos roperos, dos escritorios...

Hermione se dirigió a la profesora:

- Compartiré habitación con alguien?

- Sí, todos lo hacen. Su compañera de habitación estará llegando en un momento probablemente. Se les pide a los alumnos que compartirán habitaciones con los nuevos alumnos becados que lleguen un día antes también. Para que se conozcan... ya saben.

Genial, pensó Hermione... Esa chica sabrá que soy becada en el instante que entre a la habitación... Espero que sea amable...

Sus padres se despidieron de ella, le desearon muchos éxitos, pues "la suerte es para mediocres". Hermione no pudo evitar unas lágrimas al ver a sus padres alejarse en su auto... Nunca había estado lejos de ellos mucho tiempo... Los extrañaría.

Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro y ella volteó.

- Estás bien?

Hermione se apresuró a secarse los ojos y miró a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Era una chica... chiquita... Era delgada, pecosa y sobre todo... pelirroja. La miraba con una mirada de preocupación por lo que le contestó que sí estaba bien.

- Soy Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- Yo soy Ginny Weasley. Tu compañera de habitación.

Ambas se sonrieron. Al menos era un buen comienzo, pensó la castaña.

- Ya desempacaste Hermione?

- No... Llegué hace un rato.

- Bueno... mmm... Antes que nada deberías saber que yo no estoy en tu año. Soy un año menor. Pero.. igual me gustaría que fuesemos amigas. Yo... poseo media beca desde que entre al colegio... Sé lo que se siente los primeros días...

- Te transfifieron de tu antiguo colegio también?

- No para nada... Lo que pasa es que en mi familia somos muchos hermanos. Primero Bill, luego Charlie, luego Fred y George, que son gemelos, luego Ron, que está en tu año y luego vengo yo...

Tras esa lista de hermanos Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella era hija única... no se imagiba qué sería vivir con tantos hermanos... siendo la única mujer... Ginny se dio cuenta de la turbación de la chica, pero siguió con su explicación...

- Bill, Charlie y yo fuimos los únicos admitidos con beca... El resto de mis hermanos, bueno... siempre se meten en problemas... son muy distraidos! Bueno.. he estado en esta escuela desde siempre y se lo difícil que es...

- Bueno Ginny... me encantaría que fuesemos amigas. Es genial tener alguien que te comprenda...

Hermione se sintió mucho más tranquila. Ginny podía ser menor que ella, pero era muy madura y era muy buena persona. Ella sabía que los Weasley's tenían gran influencia, pero sus padres no se preocupaban mucho por el dinero. Le alegraba saber que podía contar con Ginny.

Se pasaron el resto del día conociendose y Ginny le mostró los alrededores...

Era increiblemente grande...

- Ten cuidado de no perderte... te castigarían... Filch, el conserje, es bastante estricto.

A la noche, se dedicaron a hablar... Hermione tenía varias preguntas..

- Dime Ginny... dijiste que sabías cómo se sentía los primeros días... digo... siendo becada...

- Bueno.. no es tan malo... Yo no lo sentí tanto... porque el "principito" no estaba en mi año... Pero igual a veces sus bromas llegan a los pequeños también...

- El principito? Como el libro?

- Jaja!! No... te aseguro que no... tal vez solo por ser rubio... jajaja... - Ginny reía por la cara de imcomprensión de Hermione- Draco Malfoy... te suena?

- Un Malfoy?!?!?!

- Así es...

- Qué hace en una escuela como esta?...

- Hermione! Esta es la mejor escuela del país! Todos aquellos que se consideran influyentes en el medio, o aquellos que quieren una buena educación para sus hijos (como mis padres)... se preocupan porque sus hijos estudien acá!...

- Claro.. lo sé.. pero... el hijo del rey?!... wow... esto no me lo esperaba... y trata mal a los becados?

- Bueno... tampoco es taan malo... No está nada mal para empezar, ya lo verás... Jaja!.. Lo que sucedió en mi caso fue que mi hermano, Ron, discutió con él casi desde el primer día... Desde ahí mi padre tiene un poco de problemas con la monarquía... y bueno... se dice que todos los Weasley's tenemos pecas y somos pelirrojos... así que a Malfoy no se le hizo difícil encontrarme y empezar a molestarme...

- Y nadie lo para? Pero qué pregunto! No hay nadie que tenga su influencia verdad? Contra el príncipe... futuro rey...

- Bueno... no lo creas... Está Harry Potter...

- Quién?

- Harry Potter... sus padres eran parte de una dinastía muy conocida... pero que terminó cuando ellos murieron dejando a Harry huérfano... Se crió con sus tíos... El no es becado... Pero bueno... ha tenido las agallas para enfrentarse a Malfoy y salir bien parado. Casi siempre él era el que me defendía... Decía que ser becado no tiene nada de malo... y ponía a Malfoy en su sitio por un tiempo...

- Sales con él?

- Cómo?

Hermione notó cómo le brillaban los ojos a Ginny cuando hablaba de ese Harry Potter y lo colorada que se puso cuando le preguntó si salían juntos...

- Ok.. no tienes que responder...

- Bueno... a mí me gusta Harry... Pero... es un año mayor... es el mejor amigo de mi hermano... es muy popular.. casi tanto como Malfoy.. En verdad tal vez más que él... Al menos creo que a Harry lo quieren más... Lo conozco desde siempre... Pero... es como mi hermano me entiendes?... El debe verme como "la hermana pequeña de Ron"... Prefiero ser su amiga a.. no tenerlo cerca...

- Sé a qué te refieres Ginny...

- Bueno.. ya es tarde... debes descansar.. mañana es la asamblea de bienvenida con el resto de los alumnos... Deben estar llegando todos por la noche o bien temprano en la mañana...

Cada una se dirigió a su cama, Ginny apagó las luces, se desearon buenas noches y se hizo el silencio.

Hermione tenía sus ojos castaños bien abiertos... No estaba nerviosa, no... Había leído los libros de texto de la lista que le habían dado y había averiguado sobre la historia de la escuela durante la semana y se sentía segura... Al día siguiente.. empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida... Un nuevo estilo de vida.

* * *

**Listo!!!**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Kiitah y Sonylee, que comentaron la primera vez que subi este capitulo.. y a viktor jos krum, Rumys, margara, Zhirruurie y Navigo que comentaron en este!!!**

**Espero sus comentarios acerca de este capitulooo:)**

**-megumi1909**


	3. El primer encuentro

**El tercer capitulo!!!! Lo que muchos esperaban! El encuentro entre el principe Draco y Hermione :)... Quería ponerlo ayer pero la página no me dejó!!!! jaja! Bueno... Los dejo ahi! Muchas gracias por sus revieeeeeeews:)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 3: El primer encuentro...**

Draco repasaba mentalmente sus metas para ese año...

1. Graduarse con honores.

2. Salir con la chica más buena del instituto.

3. Atemorizar a los más pequeños.

4. Hacer sentir mal a los becados.

5. Molestar especialmente a Potter y los Weasley's que quedaban...

Viajaba en su limosina privada y divagaba mientras entraba por la puerta de la escuela. Vio a los más pequeños correr, quienes al ver quién viajaba en la limosina se alejaban... Draco rió... su sola presencia, o su mirada, o la sonrisa malévola que mostraba, era suficiente para asustar a los niños...

Draco esperó a que el auto se detuviera en la puerta para bajar y ordenar que le llevaran las maletas a su habitación... El se dedicaría a caminar...

oooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOO

Unos pisos más arriba una castaña iba leyendo los letreros de las paredes. No quería perderse de nada... Leía los nombres de los alumnos destacados... Cual sería su sorpresa al ver el nombre de Draco Malfoy entre los mejores estudiantes de su año... Sobornaría a los profesores para que le pongan buenas notas? Hermione no lo sabía... y no quería juzgarlo antes de tiempo... Lástima que no hubiera una foto...

Se dirigió a una siguiente vitrina llena de trofeos... Polo... Polo?... Ah! El deporte... Miró las fotos... A caballo... Genial... Había una foto del equipo ganador del año anterior... Leyó los nombres... Estaban los Weasley... supuso cuales eran Fred y George porque eran idénticos... Ellos ya no estaban en el colegio, ya que eran un año mayor que ella... y supuso que el otro pelirrojo era Ron... Ronald Weasley decía el cartelito bajo la foto... Finalmente se fijó en el capitán... Harry Potter... Así que él era... Estaba despeinado y tenía una linda sonrisa... Llevaba lentes... Estaba bien para Ginny... Harían una bonita pareja...

Se dio la vuelta para buscar más vitrinas cuando lo vio...

ooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOooo

Draco había subido al piso de los trofeos para ver si habían puesto uno suyo o si su nombre figuraba en algún lugar y mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo... se encontró con unos curiosos y grandes ojos castaños que lo miraban...

La chica era realmente linda... Tenía el pelo castaño, igual que sus ojos, igual de brillante... tenía rulos que caían delicadamente sobre su rostro... No era muy alta, tenía unos labios rosados que se tornaron en una sonrisa, para su sorpresa... No muchas chicas se animaban a sonreírle antes de que el lo hiciera...

Hermione no sabía por qué le sonrió.. No sabía quien era, pero se había quedado hipnotizada con sus ojos grises... medios azules... su pelo no pudo verlo porque el chico llevaba una gorra... Era el hombre de sus sueños... Hermione empezó a sentirse estúpida con esa sonrisa, hasta que el le sonrió de vuelta... Ella sintió que se iba a derretir si no se movía o si el no decía algo...

El avanzó unos pasos lentamente, una tortura para Hermione... y sin más le tendió una mano y se presentó...

- Draco Malfoy, un gusto...

El chico se quitó la gorra y Hermione pudo ver el pelo rubio platinado que Ginny le había descrito...

Ella se quedó de piedra, pero no se dejó inmutar...

- Hermione Granger... igualmente...

Se dieron la mano y ella sintió la mano fría de él cerrarse sobre su pequeña mano... Al soltarse, sus dedos se rozaron suavemente...

- Eres nueva verdad?

No le diré que soy becada... no se lo diré...

- Sí... Me transfieron este último año...

- Genial!

Felizmente, el no preguntó nada más... Hermione se quedó pensando cómo, un chico tan lindo, tan amable a primera vista podría comportarse de una manera tan horrible como le había dicho Ginny con los becados...

- Bueno linda señorita, he de retirarme.. tengo asuntos que atender...

Hermione percibió un aire de arrogancia en su voz... Como si fuera el rey del mundo, pensó... Qué diablos! Es un príncipe!

- Sí, claro... Yo también tengo cosas que hacer...

El cogió su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso... La miró a los ojos, le sonrió y se retiró...

Draco había olvidado para qué había ido a ese piso... Ah!... Quería ver su nombre en las vitrinas... pero eso que importaba... si en sus manos estaba conquistar a esa chica... la más hermosa de toda la escuela... Ella sería suya... nadie se metería en su camino... Nadie... Hermione Granger... Granger.. no le sonaba ese apellido para nada... bueno.. si fue transferida seguro no es de acá... Tal vez sus padres son diplomáticos y viajan constantemente... Y si es becada?... No... Imposible.. una chica tan linda... Debía tener mucho dinero para estar tan feliz no?...

oooOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

Hermione sentía que flotaba... Draco Malfoy le había dicho "linda" y le había besado la mano.. Se preguntó qué sabor tendrían sus labios... Pero también se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más pasaría hasta que él se enterara de que ella era becada... y la magia se acabaría...

Pero bueno.. a no ser que el chico fuera tan atento con todas las chicas... el parecía realmente interesado en ella...

Se lo contó a Ginny cuando la vio unos momentos después... Tenía que decírselo a alguien y no conocía a otra persona... definitivamente no se lo diría a Mcgonagall ni al director.. y menos al conserje!...

Ginny opinaba que tal vez Malfoy había cambiado... Siempre había sido atento con las chicas lindas... pero no el no haber indagado si ella era o no becada en primer lugar era un buen paso...

- Siempre es lo primero que pregunta... Si la chica dice que es becada, inmediatamente se aleja de ella, por muy bonita que sea... Si dice que no es becada, se queda con ella, pero suelen ser chicas tontas... que hacen lo que el diga.. al principio eso le gusta... pero le tiende a aburrir... a cualquiera no?

- Tu crees que ha cambiado? Por ser el último año?...

- En verdad no lo creo al 100 por ciento... Más bien... no sé... Sabías que sus padres quieren arreglarle matrimonio con una chica de acá? Es parte de una dinastía casi tan importante como la de su propia familia... pero es una chica insoportable. Engreída por sobre todas las cosas... disforzada, melosa... cosas que Malfoy detesta, pero sus padres no lo comprenden porque Pansy cuando quiere es un pan de Dios...

- Pansy?

- Pansy Parkinson... La verás destilando veneno por los corredores... No te acerques mucho a ella si no quieres acabar verde... Ella adora a Draco... pero el casi nunca le hace caso... Algunas veces sí... cuando no tiene a otra chica... se va con ella... Desaparecen por horas... cuando regresan, Pansy tiene cara de felicidad, pero Malfoy no parece cómodo con su presencia...

- Osea, la utiliza?

- Algo así... sé lo que piensas... Malfoy es un hijo de p... y Pansy te da un poco de pena... Pero... bueno... a ella le gusta eso supongo... Porque cuando Draco va tras otra conquista... Ella se limita a esperar a que el vuelva a sus brazos...

- Que patético...

- Si verdad?... No te negaré que Malfoy es un mujeriego... pero es tiempo que se comprometa con alguien antes de que sus padres lo hagan por él.. y con Pansy... Tal vez... no sé...

Ginny miraba a Hermione...

- Qué?

- Digo... pensandolo bien... tú y él... harían una buena pareja...

* * *

**_NOTA!!!!!!_**

**_La enciclopedia Wikipedia define "El Polo" como: Un deporte en el que dos equipos contrarios de cuatro jugadores cada uno, montados a caballo, intentan llevar una pequeña pelota de madera o plástico hacia la portería del rival por medio de un stick o mazo. El objetivo consiste en marcar goles._**

**jaja! Se me ocurrió hacer que jueguen Polo porque es una "escuela de la alta sociedad"!!!... Tuve que buscar en wikipedia cómo era el juego, porque la verdad, no estaba muy segura... Creo que Hermione tampoco lo sabía muy bien! (Ella me dio la idea de buscar en wikipedia! jaaaaa :P)**

**Buenooo... gracias a los que dejaron su review en el cap 2!!! Valeria Malfoy, Sonylee, Navigo, Rumys, ZhirruUrie, Margara, Lisky, Taniamalfoyfelton, Fatima girl, JGranger, Alessandra Castle & Lostbrethilien :)**

**Tambien agradezco a los que leen mi ff! Los animo a dejarme un review:)**

**-megumi1909**


	4. Toda una Granger

**Hola a todos! En verdad quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! Es la historia con más reviews de las que he escrito! Gracias ! Gracias:) Ahoooraaa.. les dejo este cap:)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Ginny miraba a Hermione..._

_- Qué?_

_- Digo... tú y él... harían una buena pareja..._

* * *

**Cap 4: Toda una Granger…**

Hermione estuvo toda la asamblea general pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho… Ella y Malfoy? Ni en sus mejores sueños… Bueno, tal vez en sus sueños sí… pero nada más…

No se estaba enterando de nada de lo que decía el director…. Y cierto rubio tampoco… Buscaba con la vista a una chica castaña de ojos grandes… Era imposible que ella hubiese desaparecido… Tenía que estar ahí…

- Qué tanto buscas Draco?

El aludido se volteó para ver a Blaise mirándolo…

- Nada Blaise…

- Yo sé a quien buscas…

- Cómo sabes?!

- Ja! Ya ves… No lo sabía! Pero ya me "confesaste" que sí buscas a alguien…

Draco miró con una cara para nada amigable a Blaise que a cualquiera le hubiera asustado… pero no a su amigo… Ellos dos se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Blaise sabía todos, o casi todos, los secretos de Draco… nunca le había temido… Blaise era lo más cercano a un amigo que Draco tenía…

- Busco a mi próxima víctima…

- Alguien a quien molestar?

- No… esos son Potter y los Weasley's, tu sabes….

- Entonces?

- Busco a la chica que quiero conquistar este año…

- Qué hay de Pansy?

- Pansy? Tú crees que yo me quiero casar con ella Blaise? Piensa un poco… No sería capaz de poder aguantar el peso de una corona… su cabeza está tan vacía que sucumbiría ante el peso del oro… No crees? Además… conseguir a Pansy… osea… la puedo tener cuando quiera…- Draco hizo una pausa y añadió en voz más baja- Esta vez quiero algo difícil…

- A qué te refieres?

- Una chica que quiera resistirse a mí por un tiempo… pero luego, como todas, ya no podrá negarse...

La asamblea llegó a su fin y vio a su "víctima" hablando nada más y nada menos que con sus peores enemigos…

Ginny le había presentado a Hermione a Ron y Harry y estos inmediatamente la hicieron sentir cómoda… Mientras conversaban, Hermione notaba una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas… volteó ligeramente y vio que Draco la miraba. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento y luego volvió a su conversación con sus nuevos amigos…

- Hermione.. si eres becada, se supone que eres inteligente no?

- Ronald!!! No le hagas esas preguntas a Hermione!!!!- Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada…

- Ginny!!! Solo quería saber….

- Para tener a alguien que te ayude con las tareas porque ya no están Fred y George para conseguirte copias verdad?!

Ron se puso tan colorado como su pelo… mientras Harry se mataba de risa…

Hermione pensaba que Harry era totalmente opuesto a Draco… Se le veía sencillo… calmado, sin prejuicios…. Debe haber sido por la vida difícil que llevó… En cambio Draco ha vivido lleno de lujos y personas que hacen lo que él quiera…

- Entonces Hermione…. Cómo te apellidas?? Ranger?? Como los Power Rangers!! Qué divertido!! Eres toda una Ranger!!!!!!!!

Ron sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y ella no tuvo más remedio que reír ante la ocurrencia del pelirrojo…. No tuvo oportunidad de responderle sin embargo… porque alguien lo hizo por ella…

- En realidad es Granger… Deberías prestar más atención Weasley… y no faltarle el respeto a un apellido como el de Hermione… Ella es toda una Granger… no una Ranger…

Por poco y Draco estalla en risas al ver la cara de confusión que puso Ron. Sabía que tanto él como Harry se preguntaban: cómo sabe su nombre completo?... Pero lo que él no sabía… era que también se preguntaban por qué la "defendía" de la ofensa de Ron… si Hermione era becada….

- Bueno… lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero tengo algo que decirle a Hermione… con respecto a una noticia que me ha dado la profesora McGonagall… En privado…

Se volvió a la chica y le tendió el brazo… Ella lo tomó confundida… Miró a Ginny, quien le hizo un gesto de incertidumbre y luego se perdieron de vista…

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora… Una noticia de la profesora? Le habría informado que Hermione era becada y ahora él iba a humillarla frente a todos? Pero si así fuera no estaría caminando de su brazo tan tranquilamente… Tal vez quisiera averiguar algo de su familia… para ver si era importante o no…. Qué tramaría esa cabeza rubia que iba a su lado???

La gente que veía la escena: El príncipe Malfoy tomado del brazo con una chica nueva… estaba desconcertada…. Se la llevaba fuera de las edificaciones… a los jardines… Unos ojos especialmente echaban chispas… Pansy Parkinson quería estrangular a esa castaña con sus propias manos…

- Bueno, creo que acá está bien…

Draco se detuvo junto a un árbol y se sentó. Hermione lo imitó…

No dijo nada… no quería meter la pata… (n/a: arruinarlo)… Draco se veía tan pacífico… todo un caballero en realidad… Con el flequillo del pelo que le caía sobre la frente… A Hermione le apetecía retirárselo de los ojos… Luego, él habló…

- Hermione, Hermione… la profesora McGonagall me ha dado una noticia… que, al parecer… soy el primero en saber… a juzgar por el comportamiento de los demás… Y bueno… tengo que… compartirlo contigo porque bueno…. Estás involucrada…

Ahora Hermione temblaba… Le ha dicho quienes de los nuevos son becados! Le ha dicho mi nombre! Por eso lo recordaba tan bien!!!! Qué tonta soy… No debí venir acá…

- Yo…

- No, no me interrumpas…

El semblante de Draco era tan serio que Hermione se temía lo peor…

- Va a haber una fiesta…

- o.O… qué?

Eso no era lo que ella estaba pensando… estaba bromeando?

- Una fiesta… de bienvenida… de principio de año… qué pensabas!! Bueno en fin… dado que yo soy el primero de mi año, bueno, ahora de nuestro año… la profesora me encomendó la misión de organizar la fiesta…

- Y qué tengo que ver yo?

- Bueno, me dijo que tú en tu antigua escuela eras la mejor organizando eventos… y que también podías ayudar… Y dado que eres mujer y tienes buen gusto…. Debes conocer a los mejores diseñadores para que ambienten el sitio y los mejores catering para la comida…

Diseñadores? Catering? Hermione no sabía nada de eso…. Se iba a meter en un problema muy gordo si seguía jugando a "soy hija de una familia importante… "

- Bueno… qué dices? Ah! Además quería pedirte algo… tal vez es un poco pronto pero bueno…. Serías mi pareja para la fiesta?

Pareja? Ella y él? No podía decirle que no… Pero tampoco podría conservar su posición en la sociedad en secreto por mucho tiempo… Qué hago, qué hago…

- Draco…

Tomó aire…

- Draco… Primero que nada… te lo agradezco… en verdad… Y encantada iría contigo a la fiesta… Pero… con respecto a la organización…

Se mordió la lengua…

- No conozco diseñadores… ni cater… no se qué…. No… no es el tipo de eventos que yo suelo organizar…

- Qué eventos organizabas?

Silencio…

- Draco… tengo que decírtelo… porque igual tarde o temprano te enterarás…

Draco estaba confundido.. de qué estaba hablando? La miró con cara de perplejidad...

- Qué? No eres alumna? Eres una infiltrada? Eres una periodista?!?!! Me quieres secuestrar?!

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse…. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso seria… Soy toda una Granger… soy valiente… Tomó aire nuevamente y lo dejó salir:

- No… yo soy becada…

* * *

**Uuuh!! Una parte de mi pensaba dejar en secreto que Hermione era becada... Pero bueno, aqui esta el quiebre de la historia :)... Lo cual espero la haga más interesante!!!!! Ahora... la pregunta del millón... Cómo reaccionará Draco:) Ya tengo escrita esa parte! OJO :)... así que bueno, espero sus comentarios para ver qué esperan ustedes y qué tanto puedo sorprenderlos :)... **

**Agradezco los reviews del tercer capítulo!!!! A Kiitah, ZhirruUrie, Taniamalfoyfelton, Sonylee, Margara, Alex Potter Malfoy, Navigo, Nahir5, Yilam, Valeria Malfoy & Rumys...**

**Ya nos leemos!!!**

**-megumi**

**pd: Ruego que me disculpen si tardo en actualizar el siguiente capítulo... No sé si se enteraron pero hubo un terremoto en mi país, en Perú... Lo cual me ha cortado un poco la inspiración... sin embargo, no les dejaré sin historia!!! No se preocupen!!!**


	5. Debates en el interior de un rubio

**Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

**Primero que nada, agradecerles por su apoyo... en serio es demasiado increíble tener tantos reviewsss:) Gracias gracias!**

**Bueno en este cap aparece la cancion: Y si el miedo... del grupo El Canto del Loco!!! Es muy buena la canción.. y me quedaba perfecta para el momentooo!!! Disfruten este capítulooo... temo que haya estado medio corto... PERO el siguiente cap sera bastante largo!!! lo prometo :) Ya está en procesooo!!!!!**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Hermione no pudo evitar reírse…. Pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso seria… Soy toda una Granger… soy valiente… Tomó aire nuevamente y lo dejó salir:_

_- No… yo soy becada…_

**Cap 5: Debates en el interior de un rubio…**

- Es una broma verdad?

- No… quisiera que fuera broma.. pero SOY becada… por eso me transfirieron…

- Y por qué me lo dices?

- Porque yo sé quién eres tú… Eres el príncipe…. El futuro Rey de Inglaterra… Sé cómo te comportas con los becados…

- Con más razón… por qué me lo has confesado?

- Porque sé que igual te enterarías… averiguarías quién soy yo… y cuando supieras la verdad…. Creerías que soy una mentirosa…

- Estoy acostumbrado a las mentiras… a veces pienso que vivo rodeado de ellas…

- Pero yo no!

- Claro, las mentiras son malas Hermione… Lo sé… Te agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad ahora, antes de que sea muy tarde… como creo que piensas tú… Tengo que irme… Te veo en clase…

Hermione vio a Draco alejarse… Ese comportamiento no era el que ella había imaginado. Ella había esperado que él saltara escandalizado… gritando a los cuatro vientos que era becada y jalándose los pelos… Bueno, tal vez nunca tanto… Pero no esperaba la calma con la que le habló…. Qué fue todo eso???

oooOOOoooOOOOoooo

A unos 100 metros de ella, el príncipe tenía un debate interno muy fuerte…

Es becada!!!!!!

_Lo es…_

Y si no lo fuera?

_No hay nada que hacer… lo es!_

Deja de decir que lo es… conciencia del mal…

_La quieres… te enamoraste de ella a primera vista… no la querías conquistar solamente… querías que ella ocupe el puesto de Pansy ante tus padres verdad?_

... Es becada!!!!!!

…

Lo es!!!!!!

_Yo no dije nada…_

Ella me lo dijo…

_Te lo dijo…_

Eso me gustó…

_Eso te gustó.._

No me vas a aportar nada nuevo?! Algo que yo no sepa?!?!

_Le darías una oportunidad?_

A una becada?! Para que luego todos los becados vean que pueden hablar conmigo?!

_En verdad es importante el ser becado o no? Qué es lo que establece el tipo de persona que es uno?_

Lo que tiene!

_No Draco… eso te lo han enseñado… mira dentro tuyo... qué piensas tú? Mira a Pansy… lo tiene todo, menos un cerebro… _

Entonces… lo que importa es lo que uno tiene dentro?

_Estás cerca… cambia la palabra "tiene"…_

Lo que importa… es… lo que uno…. Es?

…

Conciencia?!

_Presente!_

Qué me aconsejas? Le doy una oportunidad? Hago como si nada hubiese pasado?

_Está en tus manos…A qué le temes?_

A qué crees?

_A tus padres? Al qué dirán? Tienes miedo Draco Malfoy?_

Un Malfoy no tiene miedo…

Un Malfoy no tiene miedo…

Un Malfoy no tiene miedo…

Draco sacó de su bolsillo su aparato de música (n/a: también llamado ipod xD)…

- Maldita sea… justo esta canción…

_Sientes miedo  
miedo a confiar  
si no entregas, nunca llegarás  
tanto miedo se apoderará  
de tu cuerpo y te encerrarás._

Tantas veces Draco había ocultado sus sentimientos… tantas veces había renunciado a lo que él verdaderamente quería… Podía tener todo lo que el quisiera… Desde niño… todos los juguetes, toda la ropa, todos los caprichos…. Pero cuando llegaba ese alguien especial… le costaba tanto confiar… mostrarse como él verdaderamente era… sin máscaras…

_  
Y si el miedo me coge y me mata  
y si el miedo me arrastra hasta el sitio en que no quiero estar,  
y si el miedo me engancha  
sólo te pido que nunca me dejes de hablar…_

A qué le temía? Sólo a lo que dijera la sociedad? Lo que dijeran sus padres? El miedo lo haría convertirse en algo que no era? Lo haría hacer cosas o dejar de hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría más adelante?

_  
Y si el miedo me gana este pulso  
y si el miedo me invita a mi sólo a jugar  
y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo  
le doy la espalda y le digo no quiero jugar  
no quiero jugar_

_  
_Ya no quiero jugar  
no quiero jugar.

_  
Sientes miedo, miedo a ser real  
A enfrentarte a la realidad  
Mucho miedo es un mal final  
De tu vida, de tu libertad._

Draco Malfoy es libre. Libre de pensar lo que se le venga en gana… Libre de querer a quien quiera… Draco Malfoy es el único dueño de su vida… Draco Malfoy es real. Tan real como cualquier otra persona… Y de eso no puede temer… Pero Draco Malfoy es parte de la realeza... y ella, plebeya...

_  
Y si el miedo me gana este pulso  
y si el miedo me invita a mí sólo a jugar  
y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo  
le doy la espalda y le digo no quiero jugar_

_  
y si el miedo me borra del cuento  
y si el miedo, me entierra en la oscuridad  
y si el miedo me quiere en su fuego  
le doy la espalda y le digo no quiero jugar_

Nadie me borra del cuento… ((soy el protagonista del ff…)) (n/a:nunca borraría a Draco del cuento xD)

_Y si el miedo me gana este pulso  
y si el miedo me invita a mi sólo a jugar  
y si el miedo me pide mi cuerpo  
le doy la espalda y le digo no quiero jugar_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Tomaste una decisión?_

Sigues acá?

_Soy tu conciencia… No me puedo marchar…. Aunque casi nunca me haces caso… yo sigo aquí…_

Bueno pues tu puedes leer mis pensamientos.. sabes qué está rondando por mi cabeza...

_Pero... ya sabes qué quieres hacer?_

Sí... No... No sé... no sé...

Draco miró hacia el horizonte... Valdría la pena sacrificarse... sacrificar su estatus, su posición, su orgullo... Por Hermione Granger? Sería mejor simplemente ignorarla? Se sentiría bien haciéndole la vida imposible?

Draco había repasado todas las opciones... y ninguna le llamaba mucho la atención... todas tenían sus partes buenas y sus partes malas... Luchar por su amor conllevaría problemas con su familia... si la prensa se enteraba sería fatal... Ignorarla?... Podría ser... Hacerle la vida imposible y molestarla?... No estaba seguro si eso lo haría sentirse bien... no lo sabía...

* * *

**Qué habra decidido Draco?!?!?! ... Ya lo tengo escrito también:) Qué opinan ustedes?!?!?! Es una decisión difícil???...**

**Agradecimientos de reviews a: Alessandra Castle, Rumys, Pzycobitch, Valeria Malfoy, Navigo, Melimalfoy, Kiitah, Lado.Oscuro, Margara, ZhirruUrie, Beautifly92, Pansy Greengrass, Garet Claus, Harrymaniatica, Sumi Black, Anna202love & Daniih...**

**Me encanta ver que cada vez más personas se animan a opinar sobre mi historia :) Gracias siempre!!!**

**-megumi**


	6. Condiciones y amenazas

**Muy buenas noches a todos:)**

**Creo que este capitulo está largo... Como me lo han estado pidiendo desde que comencé el ff... :) Pensaba ponerlo en dos partes, pero no creo que les hubiera gustado taaan cortos!! Así que aquí está!!!!**

**Disfrutenloooooooooooo!!!! **

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 6: Condiciones y amenazas…**

Primera clase de literatura… Hermione Granger entró a clase tratando de no mirar a cierto rubio que estaba conversando con sus amigos… Se pasó toda la clase tratando de no pensar en él. Intervenía de vez en cuando con respuestas acertadas, ganándose miradas de incredulidad a su alrededor… Ya todos sabrán que soy becada, pensaba ella…

Draco suponía que Hermione era una buena alumna, sino… no la habrían becado… Se pregunto si su plan funcionaría... No le había dicho a nadie que se había enterado que Hermione Granger era becada… Pero pasaría poco tiempo hasta que todos se enteraran… o no?

Terminó la clase y Hermione recogió rápidamente sus cosas… Sin embargo, con la prisa, se le cayeron los cuadernos a la hora de levantarse, lo cual la retrasó… Cuando se paró, Harry y Ron la esperaban en la puerta y… Draco Malfoy seguía en su carpeta haciendo anotaciones al parecer sin notar que la clase había terminado. Hermione tuvo que pasar a su lado para poder salir del aula y creyó que había pasado desapercibida… pero él, para su sorpresa, la llamó…

- Granger!

Claro, como me va a llamar Hermione ahora… no puede bajarse al nivel de una becada, pensó la chica tristemente…

Les dio a entender a Harry y Ron que no tardaría y ellos se marcharon…

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo enfrentó… En su mirada había curiosidad… en la de él había… inseguridad? No…

- Qué pasa Drac… qué pasa?- No estaba segura de poder utilizar su nombre… tan solo esperaba que el no la obligara a llamarle "príncipe"…

- Siéntate…

- No me des órdenes!

- Tú tampoco me des órdenes!

- Yo no te ordené nada!

- Me ordenaste que no te de órdenes!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír… Pero luego volvió a ponerse seria…

- Discúlpame… podrías por favor, dirigirte a mí de una mejor manera?

- Puedes sentarte? No tengo todo el día… - ...silencio…- por favor?

Un poco más satisfecha, Hermione tomó asiento… y esperó a que él hable…

- Quería que supieras que lo de organizar la fiesta de bienvenida sigue en pie.

- A qué te refieres?

- Quiero decir que… No nos queda más opción que trabajar juntos…

- Qué quieres decir con más opción?

- Eres tonta o te haces Granger?!

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

- ... Perdona… Lo que pasa es que McGonagall QUIERE que tú y yo organicemos la fiesta… Osea… no te queda más opción que ayudarme y… a mí de trabajar contigo…

- Si lo ves como un castigo yo puedo renunciar... Malfoy…- Ella dijo su apellido con un tono de desprecio y le pareció que a él le dolió…

- No, no puedes renunciar… Ya traté de hacerlo yo… McGonagall es imposible de convencer… Olvídate… Tenemos que trabajar juntos…

- Sabes qué… Tengo una mejor idea. Nos dividimos las tareas, cada uno va por su lado, intercambiamos palabras sólo cuando es estrictamente necesario y sólo nos reunimos cuando tengamos que juntar todo…

- Eso es lo que quieres?

- Eso no es lo que quieres tú?... No querrás que la gente te vea andando con una becada no?

Draco se quedó en silencio… de su respuesta dependían muchas cosas…

- No le he dicho a nadie que eres becada…

Hermione se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero lo disimuló…

- Y cuando la gente lo sepa? Porque ten por seguro que se enterarán! ... y entonces... Espera, espera… hablas como si… como si no te importara en realidad que yo.. o que.. alguien sea becado o no… Hablas como si sólo te importara lo que los demás piensen de ti si te ven andando con becados!

- No es verdad!

Draco tenía las mejillas coloradas… Qué se creía esa sangre impura… (n/a: Dado que ella no tiene sangre real xD)…

- Bueno… como quieras… Esa es mi propuesta, así te evitaré el tener que trabajar conmigo…

- Granger… TENEMOS que trabajar juntos, no puedes trabajar por tu lado, recién has llegado a la escuela… No conoces los procedimientos…

Él tenía razón… tenía que trabajar con él… Por un lado no le importaba… con tal de verlo… pero aguantar malos tratos de su parte, eso no lo aguantaría…

- Está bien… Podemos trabajar juntos… Con unas cuantas condiciones…

- Te atreves a ponerme condiciones?!

- Sí… Punto numero 1: No malos tratos… Soy tan persona como tú… y si quieres que trabaje bien contigo, más te vale llevar la fiesta en paz. Punto número 2: Tomarás en cuenta mis opiniones… y punto número 3: Cuando crea que el trabajo general está listo, cada uno irá trabajando por su lado para evitar discusiones innecesarias… De acuerdo?

- No me dejas opción… o si?

Draco le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa… que a Hermione le hizo temblar las piernas, pero siguió en su posición…

- Aceptas o no?

- Está bien… Creo que estoy de acuerdo… pero si te pasas de la raya o si quieres tener más autoridad que yo… pondremos las cosas claras!

- Creí que ambos trabajábamos juntos…

- A lo que me refiero es que no tomarás ninguna decisión importante sin consultarlo conmigo! – Draco dijo esto con voz melosa…

- Harás lo mismo tú?

Draco murmuró algo que a Hermione le sonó a: "como quieras…" y ella sonrió satisfecha…

- Te veo luego de clases… en la sala de reuniones… sabes como llegar?

- Es una orden? - Hermione alzó una ceja...

- No… si fuera una orden te hubiera dicho "anda"… Y no sigas con eso si no quieres que atente contra tu punto número 1… o el 2… no sé!...

Draco se marchó del aula… y Hermione estaba satisfecha consigo misma… Iba a trabajar con Draco después de todo… Ella no quería perderse la organización por nada del mundo… Probablemente el hecho de ir como su pareja estaba descartado… pero en fin… Lo vería constantemente… y bajo su consentimiento… Que conste que ella había sugerido verse lo menos posible… pero él había insistido… Hermione quería saber todo lo que pasaba por esa rubia cabeza… pero… no podía…

La castaña salió del aula sonriendo un poco tontamente cuando unas manos la cogieron del brazo y la metieron a una sala.

- Qué te crees que haces hablando con Draco?

- Perdón?

- Me oíste… Granger verdad?

- Hermione… Hermione Granger…- balbuceó Hermione temblando...

- Me importa un comino tu nombre! No te acerques a Draco si quieres seguir en esta escuela… Recién te han transferido verdad? Qué eres? Becada? No.. no creo, sino Draco no hablaría contigo… Tus padres decidieron que podrías venir a esta escuela simplemente por tener dinero? Ja!...

La chica hablaba tan rápido y tan atropelladamente que Hermione no podía interrumpirla…

- Sabes quién soy yo verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza…

- Cómo no vas a saberlo?!?!?! Salgo en todas las revistas!

Hermione la miró con una cara de: "y a mi qué…"

- Ignorante… o simplemente no quieres reconocer que estás frente a la famosa Pansy Parkinson…

Tras la pausa que hizo Pansy, Hermione pudo recuperar el habla…

- Ah! Pansy… tú eres la admiradora de Draco verdad?

- Cómo que admiradora?! Yo salgo con él…

- Si? Cuando? Cuando él quiere verdad? Sino… debes esperar tu turno…

- Quién te crees que eres? Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Es algo de conocimiento público… las revistas tu sabes, los chismes, sale en todos lados.- Hermione no sabía de donde había sacado esa valentía para decirle algo así a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

- No te creo Granger… tú te has dedicado a chismosear todo desde que llegaste acá… Pero a Draco no me lo quitarás… Él es mío… Y más te vale que te alejes de él mientras puedas… Sino yo me encargaré de desaparecerte…

- Me temo que eso será imposible…

- Qué? Crees que no tengo el poder suficiente para sacarte del colegio? Soy muy influyente…

- Ya lo creo, eso no lo dudo… Me refiero al hecho de que DRACO y yo tengamos que pasar tiempo juntos… osea, digo que será imposible alejarnos el uno del otro

- oO

La cara de confusión de Pansy le causó un poco de lástima a la castaña, por lo que decidió aclarar un poco el panorama... pero un poco nomás...

- Es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo…

- Un trabajo? El primer día de clases?

- Es algo especial, un encargo de la profesora McGonagall… ya te enterarás…

- Qué? Por qué no me lo dieron a mí!!!!

- No sé, no pregunté…

- Me estás tomando el pelo?

- No.

- Te vigilaré Granger… No le pongas las manos encima a Draco… Si veo que te acercas en términos que sobrepasen lo académico o lo que fuera…

- Entonces qué?

- No quieres saberlo…

- Bueno, lamento decepcionarte… Draco Malfoy no es mi tipo…

- Estás loca… Ese hombre es el tipo de todas… Pero va a ser mío…

- Creí que habías dicho que era tuyo ya…

- …. Me refiero a que… mmm… No te metas en lo que no te importa!

- Tú empezaste…

Pansy miró a Hermione con los ojos entornados… Luego, de repente, sonrió…

- Cómo era que te llamabas? Hermione?

Hermione la miró extrañamente…

- Sí… oO

- Yo soy Pansy…

"Y a esta qué le pasó?"- pensó Hermione…

- Y?... ya lo dijiste…

- Mira, Hermione… estuve pensando…

- Cuando?

- Ahora! Ahora!

- Mientras me amenazabas?

Pansy obvió eso…

- Se me ocurrió algo…

- Qué?

- Que podríamos ser amigas…

* * *

**Qué fue con ese cambio de Pansy?? Yo tampoco me lo esperaba en realidad, fue algo que surgió mientras escribía!!!! Ya veremos que queda... Pansy de los libros? o Pansy de mi imaginación... :) "La verdadera historia de Pansy Parkinson" , un buen tema para un ff.. alguien c anima?! jaja.. ok mucha locura... **

**Este cap creo que lo hice un poco parodia... como mi ff: Unos minutos de locura:) Si pueden dense una vuelta x ahi!!!**

**Buenooo! Agradecimientos como siempre!!!!!!!!! Por sus revieeeews a: ZhirruUrie, il100793, Coniitah Malfoy, margara, Rumys, sam93, Kiitah, taniamalfoyfelton, Sumi Black, Pansy Greengrass, GaretClaus, JGranger, Alessandra Castle, beautifly92, Hermy Evans & oromalfoy...**

**Muchos saludos a todooos!!!!!! Tengo que ponerme a escribir el siguiente capituloooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-megumi**


	7. La vida te da sorpresas

**Holaaa a todos!! Parece que se me hizo costumbre escribir capitulos largos!!! jajaja!!! Para ustedes, el cap 7!!!**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 7: La vida te da sorpresas… sorpresas te da la vida…**

- Que Pansy te dijo qué??????

- Que quería que seamos amigas…

- Ella y tú???

- Sí Ginny… ¬¬… Ella y yo…

- Pero qué tiene en la cabeza?

- Gracias Ginny!!! ¬¬… Quieres decir que está loca por querer ser mi amiga?

- No!!!! No quise decir eso! Pero admite que.. Pansy Parkinson debe haber sufrido un shock para querer ser amiga de una becada….

- Te entiendo Ginny… Estaba bromeando con lo de antes… Pero….

- Qué?...

- Pansy no sabía que yo era becada… He ahí el asunto…

- Y? Se lo dijiste?

- …

- No?!?!?!?!

- …

- Ahora son amigas?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_...Flashback..._

_- Pansy... tú y yo no podemos ser amigas._

_- Por qué no? Todo el mundo quiere ser mi amigo!_

_- Lamento bajarte de tu nube, pero yo no…_

_- Por qué?_

_- Primero… porque no sé, por qué… así de repente… quieres ser mi amiga… No sé si es porque quieres algo de mí o porque quieres acercarte a Draco Malfoy a través de mí…_

_- No… yo… Es que pareces una buena persona…_

_- Yo creo que tú y yo venimos de realidades diferentes… _

_- Mira Hermione…Iré al grano… lo único que quería pedirte era… que… me informes de todo lo que Draco hiciera…_

_- Por qué?_

_- Sin preguntas…_

_- No puedo hacer eso…No puedo…_

_- Por qué? Draco confía en ti? Draco no confía en nadie… _

_- Tú misma lo has dicho Pansy… yo parezco una buena persona… y lo soy… o al menos trato de serlo… y no quiero "espiar" a Draco por ti… no sería ético._

_- Ético?_

_- Deberías aprender algo de eso Pansy…_

_- Sabes que… Hermione… en este mundo… el más fuerte prevalece… es la ley del más fuerte, siempre ha sido así… No puedes ir contra la naturaleza…_

_- No tiene nada que ver… Lo bueno siempre será bueno… _

_- Y lo malo, malo… ya…_

_- Pero siempre puedes cambiar…_

_- Yo ya elegí mi camino… o bueno… lo han elegido por mí… como nos sucede a todos los hijos de dinastías…_

_- Qué quieres decir?_

_- Desde que nacimos… los padres de Draco y los míos decidieron que nosotros debíamos casarnos… Para unir las familias, adquirir más poder… No sé por qué te cuento esto… Pero en realidad casi todo el mundo lo sabe…_

_- Si ustedes están "destinados" a casarse… por qué te preocupas tanto de qué hace Draco, con quien para…_

_- Ay… es porque el no quiere casarse… no sé si no quiere casarse o no lo quiere hacer conmigo… Algunas veces pienso que me odia… y no lo soporto… a veces es un niño insoportable que finge que ni me conoce…. Pero otras veces es tan tierno, tan atento…_

_- Te gusta ser su segunda… o bueno… la última opción?_

_- No soy la última opción… Tan solo… acude a mí cuando las demás le cansan…No hay diferencia no?_

_- Y eso no te molesta?_

_- Me molesta, sí… pero… si yo digo: no quiero casarme con Draco Malfoy… me desheredan… así es la vida en la alta sociedad… debes saberlo…_

_- Y si te desheredan qué?_

_- No tendría nada… nada más…_

_- Acaso el dinero es lo único que importa?_

_Pansy miró a Hermione con cara de no entender…_

_- Es MI realidad. Así me criaron. Así me educaron. Eso pienso yo… aunque no me guste… algunas veces…_

_- No crees que debes hacer lo que en realidad quieres TU?_

_- Es que no sé lo que quiero… Mis padres me matarían si Draco y yo no nos casamos… Creen, y sus padres también, que somos hechos el uno para el otro. Que nos amamos con locura… Tal vez en algún momento yo lo amé… pero ya no... Ahora sólo lucho por…_

_- Por un sueño que no es tuyo…_

_- Algo así…_

_- Pansy… yo creí que eras una persona vacía… pero a veces las personas juzgan demasiado rápido… sin saber, verdad? Yo te quiero dar un consejo. Manda todo bien lejos…. Y lucha por lo que verdaderamente quieres…_

_- No puedo Hermione… NO PUEDO! Así como tú no puedes espiar a Draco… yo no puedo cambiar…_

_...Fin flashback..._

_oooOOOooo_

Ginny se quedó sorprendida con los recuerdos que Hermione le confió… Así que Pansy Parkinson no quería nada con Draco Malfoy… o era una simple máscara?

-Sé lo que estás pensando Ginny…

- Qué?

- Pansy Parkinson está fingiendo y quiere aprovecharse de mí haciéndose la víctima…

- Sí… algo así rondaba por mi mente…

- Pero bueno… le daré tiempo… la observaré… Veré si hace caso a mis consejos…

- En cierta parte te conviene no?

- Qué?

- Que ella esté diciendo la verdad…

- Por qué?

- Porque si no está interesada en Malfoy… eso te deja el camino libre, Hermione.

- No digas eso!!! Él y yo… no podríamos estar juntos!

- Si Pansy rechaza su casamiento con Malfoy… por qué Malfoy no podría fijarse en ti?… Además… pasarás mucho tiempo con él!...

- Sí… eso es cierto…. Uy! En un rato tengo que encontrarme con él… dónde me dijo?...

- Qué se yo!!! Pero ve a alistarte…

- Alistarme? o.O

- No pensarás ir con el uniforme no?

- Por qué no?

Ginny miró a Hermione y le lanzó unos pantalones y un polo para que se los ponga… Esta se cambió a regañadientes y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, luego de haber preguntando a media escuela dónde quedaba dicho lugar… Llegó y encontró la puerta cerrada… Tocó… No oía nada… Draco estaría adentro?... Abrió la puerta y entró… Estaba oscuro, por lo que prendió las luces cuando encontró el interruptor… Sala de reuniones? Ella se había imaginado una mesa larga con sillas de madera, cuadros renacentistas en las paredes y lámparas de vidrio colgantes… pero no… La única mesa que había era una mesa de billar… habían sillones que parecían muy cómodos… en las paredes habían fotos de alumnos y exalumnos… estaría en el lugar correcto?

Justo en ese momento oyó pasos que se acercaban… Sería Draco? Pero en su lugar, entró un chico con aspecto rebelde que la miró de arriba abajo.

- Disculpa, esta es la sala de reuniones?- le preguntó Hermione un tanto incómoda.

- Sí… quién eres tú?

- Soy Hermione Granger… soy alumna de último año… soy nueva…. Y tú?

- Por qué no llevas el uniforme?

Hermione pasó por alto el hecho de que el chico no contestó su pregunta…

- Acaso es obligatorio llevar el uniforme fuera del horario de clases?

- No. Esperas a Draco Malfoy?

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Me mandó para decirte que tardaría un poco…

El chico se dio la vuelta para irse pero luego se dirigió a Hermione…

- Ah! Por cierto… yo soy Blaise Zabini… Espera sentada…

Blaise le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando la puerta abierta…

Que espere sentada? Qué se creía ese tal Zabini? Por qué tardaría Draco? Tendría un encuentro con una de sus admiradoras? Hermione sentía un poco de… celos? Rabia?... Pero en fin, no se quedaría sentada!... Cogió la caja que contenía las bolas de billar y un taco (n/a: el palo que se usa para pegarle a la bola blanca xD) y puso las bolas sobre la mesa.

A Hermione le gustaba mucho el billar. Solía jugar con sus amigos del barrio, quienes le habían enseñado cómo pararse, como poner la mano y cómo pegarle fuerte a la bola y bueno… ganar!

Llevaba jugando unos quince minutos y ya había metido la mitad de las bolas cuando se disponía a apuntar. Se agachó ligeramente, cerró un ojo y sacó la lengua. Con la mano izquierda apoyaba el taco en la mesa y con la derecha lo cogía por detrás para tirar. Iba a realizar el tiro perfecto cuando no pudo mover el taco.

- Pero qué diablos?

Hermione volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy… En qué momento había entrado?

Estaban frente a frente, ella apoyada sobre la mesa y él cogiendo aún el taco. Draco separó los labios y Hermione cerró los ojos… Él se inclinó hacia ella, hasta su oreja… y le susurró…

- Yo te enseñaré a jugar, Granger…

Hermione estaba "mosqueada" (n/a: me gustó esta palabra)…. Creía que Draco la iba a besar? Qué estúpida había sido… Seguro el se estaba burlando de ella ahora mismo… Sin embargo, decidió conservar su firmeza…

- Qué dices Malfoy? No ves que llevo metiendo la mitad de las bolas?

- Seguramente estabas pegándole de forma incorrecta. Tal vez le diste a la naranja con la azul… no con la blanca… quién sabe si conoces las reglas…

- Creí que el billar no se jugaba en la realeza señor Malfoy…

Draco se encogió de hombros, le devolvió el taco a Hermione y cogió uno para él… Luego, metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un cigarro…

- Fumas, Granger?

- No…

- Yo tampoco, lástima… aunque se ve bien con mi pinta de chico rudo no?

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no babear… (n/a: quien no?) Draco se había puesto el cigarro en la boca y estaba con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, y la otra cogiendo el taco de billar, la camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata suelta… El pelo rubio le caía desordenado sobre la frente y tenía una ceja levantada…

- Y? Granger? Qué opinas?

- Quítate el cigarro de ahí Malfoy… y vamos a planear este bendito evento!

- Qué evento?

- Cómo que… qué evento?!... La fiesta de bienvenida?

- Ja! Te estaba probando!

- Sí claro… Malfoy.. . en qué estás pensando?

- No, no… Alto ahí Granger. No entres en terreno peligroso… MIS asuntos son MIS asuntos… y son personales. Nuestra relación es laboral…

- Ja! Como quieras…

Hermione se dio la vuelta, se inclinó sobre la mesa de billar y sin prepararse mucho tiró y metió la bola negra…

Draco la miró sorprendido, pero disimulando le dijo:

- No sabías, Granger… que la bola negra se mete al final?

- MI juego es MI juego Malfoy… y es personal… son mis reglas por lo tanto…

A Draco le fastidió el toque burlón que tenían las palabras de la castaña, pero tenía que admitir que esa chica tenía agallas…

* * *

**Me había imaginado la "escena" del billar desde que empecé a escribir esta historia y al fin la pude plasmar en un cap!!! Espero que les haya gustadooo!!!! Un adelanto de loq se viene... Habrá mas Pansy... y por supuesto... más Hermione y mas Draco!!!!... Me encantó la pinta de chico rebelde! jaja.. Pensaba hacer que prenda el cigarro y comience a fumar... pero hagamos que Draco sea un chico sano...**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews q me hacen sentir contenta y me dan las fuerzas para escribir otro cap mas!!! (Y largos!) Muchas gracias a: Rumys, oORianneOo, sam93, GaretClaus, taniamalfoyfelton, Alessandra Castle, Kiitah, Coniitah Malfoy, Hermy Evans, Sumi Black, ZhirruUrie, margara, McMafis... **

**Te animo a tí, también, que llevas leyendo esta historia desde el comienzo.. a que me des tu opinión! Todas serán bien recibidas!**

**Muchas gracias,**

**...megumi...**


	8. Los chicos no lloran

**Disculpen un poco la demoraaaaaaa!!!!! Creo que me demoré en actualizar... pero en la universidad no nos tienen piedad y nos tienen con prácticas y más prácticas!!!! Aparte.. quería hacer este cap un poco más largo de lo que estaba... :)**

**Gracias realmente por sus reviewss!!!! Ya está cerca de los 100 :)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 8: Los chicos no lloran…**

Hermione terminó de guardar las bolas de billar y tomó asiento frente a Draco, que seguía con el taco como si fuera una espada.

- Vas a quedarte con eso en la mano?

- Te molesta?

- No… Te preguntaba para guardarlo…

- No Granger… Yo creo que te pone nerviosa…

- Qué me va a poner nerviosa?

- Estar frente a mí…

- Te equivocas… lo que me podría poner nerviosa sería el hecho de que me saques un ojo con ese palo.

- Está bien…

Draco se paró y guardó el taco en su sitio respectivo… Al pasar al lado de la chica ella pudo percibir el aroma de su perfume… Olía a madera… almendras tal vez… era un aroma muy varonil… demasiado… El rubio volvió a tomar asiento frente a Hermione y habló…

- Veamos… La fiesta se llevará a cabo en unas semanas, lo cual nos deja bastante tiempo para planearla…

- Ok… yo quiero encargarme de la música… tú encárgate de la decoración y la comida.

- Estás loca Granger? Quién más que yo conoce a la gente de esta escuela y conoce sus gustos musicales? He estado en esta escuela más de la mitad de mi vida… Es mi vida… No permitiré que una extraña venga e imponga sus gustos musicales…

- Estás diciendo que no tengo buenos gustos?

- No… porque no sé ni lo que escuchas…

- Entonces por qué me juzgas?

- No te juzgo... sólo… quiero ser yo el que elija la música… aunque también quiero ver la comida y la decoración…

- Malfoy… por qué no organizas esto solo?

Hermione se paró y le dio la espalda al rubio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, un fuerte brazo la detuvo…

- Hermione… no te vayas…

"Me llamó Hermione?"

- Malfoy… tú no quieres que yo te ayude… por qué insistes? Quieres hacer todo tú solo… por tu cuenta… sin tener en cuenta la opinión de otras personas, porque quieres que todo salga como tú quieres! Y sabes por qué? Porque eso has hecho toda tu vida… Lo que quieres! Lo que te da la gana! Y mandas a todos a que hagan lo que deseas! Pero no lo harás conmigo!

A Draco le cayó como agua fría lo que le dijo la castaña… Sin darse cuenta… sus ojos se pusieron aguados…

oooOOOooooOOO

…_flashback…_

_Hace unos años atrás, un Draco Malfoy de 14 años paseaba por el castillo real… vio a sus padres unos metros adelante y decidió asustarlos… se escondió detrás de una armadura, pero la conversación que sus progenitores sostenían le impidió salir de su escondite…_

_- Draco tiene que casarse con Pansy… Tú lo sabes… Cuando cumpla 15 años se lo diremos…_

_- Lucius… es obligatorio?_

_- Acuérdate cuando nacieron… hicimos un pacto con sus padres…_

_- Fue hace mucho… era algo simbólico… nada más…_

_- Bien sabes que no…_

_- Todo por unir dos de las familias más poderosas para ser más poderosas aún?!_

"_Soy una ficha de ajedrez en un juego de poder…"- pensó Draco…_

_- Y qué hay de lo que quiere tu hijo, Lucius?_

_- Ese mocoso no sabe lo que quiere…_

_- Pero no puedes negar que siempre lo ha hecho… desde antes de nacer…_

_La mirada de Lucius adquirió un matiz sombrío…_

_- No queríamos tener un hijo… _

_- No querías..._

_- Tú lo mantuviste vivo..._

_- Él me transmitió sus ganas de vivir..._

_A sus 14 años… Draco sabía muchas cosas…. Y, sabía que seguía amando a su madre… pero su padre… Era un hijo no querido… qué habría sucedido? Siempre hizo lo que quiso desde antes de nacer? Habían sus padres intentado evitar su nacimiento? Y él se había resistido? _

_Desde ese momento… Draco Malfoy decidió luchar siempre… el problema algunas veces eran los medios que utilizaba para conseguir sus fines…_

… _fin flashback…_

_oooOOOoooOOO_

Hermione miraba a Draco a los ojos y notaba que su mirada iba adquiriendo un matiz peligroso… pero de repente… se humedeció su mirada…

El bajó la cabeza, sin mirarla…

Ella… se dirigió a él…

- Malfoy? Estás llorando?

Luego de una pausa casi eterna, el subió la cabeza.

- Los chicos no lloran Granger…

- Ya… si claro… Oye… siento lo que te dije… Pero tienes que admitir que eres engreído… y mira que recién te conozco…

- Como diga la señorita sabelotodo… bueno… podemos continuar con este bendito evento?

- Aún quieres organizarlo… en equipo??

- Procuraré… trataré… yo… tú sabes qué quiero decir…

- No… qué?

- No me hagas decirlo…

Hermione lo miró….

- Asumiré entonces que lo sientes y que de ahora en adelante recordarás mis condiciones y podremos trabajar en paz…

Draco musitó palabras incomprensibles que a la chica le sonaron como: si no queda otra… Un poco más satisfecha, volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde en paz… discutiendo algunas veces acerca de la comida… cómo estarían las mesas… quién iría en cada mesa… la música la dejaron para el final…

- Yo creo que durante la comida debe haber música tranquila…

- Tuviste una buena idea Granger…

A Hermione no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza el hecho de que Draco la había llamado "Hermione" momentos antes… por qué volvía a su forma despectiva de decir "Granger"?... Su nombre saliendo de sus labios había sonado tan tierno…

Por otro lado, al rubio no dejaba de darle vueltas el encuentro que había tenido horas antes con cierta chica… razón por la cual se le hizo tarde para el encuentro con Hermione y tuvo que mandar a Blaise para que le avise a la chica… Después de todo… Draco Malfoy es de la realeza… es todo un caballero… cuando quiere, claro…

oooOOOoooOOO

…_..Flashback….._

_Draco iba presuroso por los pasillos antes de su encuentro con Hermione cuando chocó con una persona…_

_- Pansy!_

_- Draco! Justo te estaba buscando…_

_- Es algo importante? No puede esperar?_

_- No… es importante que te lo diga…_

_- Pansy…. Ya te dije lo que opino de nuestra "relación"… Por mí que se pudra todo…_

_- Por mí también Draco…_

_- Qué?_

_- Sí, lo que oíste… Yo no te amo Draco._

_A Draco le chocó la noticia, pero al menos era un alivio no?_

_- Al fin nos pusimos de acuerdo…_

_- Sí… digamos que alguien me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que no valía la pena luchar por un sueño que no es mío…_

_- La persona que te lo dijo debe ser muy sabia…_

_- Ni idea… es nueva… pero creo que sí..._

_- Nueva en qué?_

_- En la escuela pues Draco! Tú la conoces._

_- Quién?_

_- Hermione Granger…_

_- Ella te dijo algo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

_- Sí!... Me hizo ver cosas que nunca antes había visto… Es como si ella no perteneciera a este mundo… Como si viniera de otra realidad, no sé…_

_- Es así…_

_- Qué?_

_- Hermione es becada…_

_- QUÉ?!!!!!_

_- No lo sabías?_

_- No… Pero eso explica muchas cosas… Pero… no entiendo… cómo tú… por qué hablas con ella… por qué…. No…_

_- Creo que… al igual que tú… he descubierto que hay cosas más importantes que seguir con tradiciones sin mucho fundamento… _

_- Y una becada nos vino a enseñar esto no?_

_- Jaja! Pero ella no sabe que nos ha cambiado… supongo… Porque me parece que lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta…_

_- Entonces… estás enamorado de ella?_

_- Cállate Pansy… Ella sabe qué fama tengo yo con los becados… Está a la defensiva… no puedo acercarme a ella. La única forma es trabajando con ella en… No puedo decirte en qué…_

_- Un trabajo de McGonagall… Hermione me mencionó algo…_

_- No te dijo qué era verdad?_

_- No… ¬¬… Pero creo que mencionó que no era tu tipo… Yo pensé que esa chica estaba loca… ya que… quién en algún momento de su vida no se enamora de ti! Jaja!... Pero ahora que me doy cuenta… creo que se refería a su estado…_

_- Qué estado? Está embarazada?!_

_- No seas idiota… me refiero a que es becada pues! Y qué piensas hacer Draco?_

_- Dejar que ella se de cuenta de que me interesa… poco a poco… Pero no empecé bien… Podría haberla tratado como siempre, osea, como la trataba antes de saber que era becada… Pero no… tuve que llamarla por su apellido y ahora no me queda más remedio que seguir haciéndolo… Hasta que… no sé…_

_- Draco… No lo eches a perder… Ella es una muy buena persona… Mira lo que ha hecho por nosotros sin querer…_

_- Y cómo vamos a salir vivos de esto?_

_- Te refieres a nuestras familias? Lo entenderán… no?_

_- Tú crees?_

_- No… La verdad que no…_

…_..fin flasback….._

_oooOOOoooOOO_

- Malfoy? Malfoooy?? Draco Malfoy reacciona!

Hermione le tiró un cojín al chico y este saltó sobresaltado…

- Qué te pasa?

- Nada! A ti que te pasa? Te estaba hablando acerca de las bandas que pueden tocar en vivo y tú mirabas al infinito o al más allá… no sé!

- No, nada… estaba recordando unas cuantas cosas…

- Ok… Puedes volver a la realidad?

- Sí… si… pero antes… Conoces a Pansy?

- Pansy Parkinson? Sí…. Nos encontramos…. Por qué? ¬¬

- No… pregunto…

"Habrá hablado Pansy con Draco? Le habrá contando nuestra conversación? Qué está pensando?!!!!!"

El timbre que sonó indicó que era la hora de la cena, por lo que tuvieron que dejar su amena reunión organizativa para el día siguiente…

Caminaron juntos hacia la puerta y él la abrió.

- Las damas primero…

Hermione avanzó y siguió caminando hacia el comedor sin dirigirle la palabra. Draco apuró el paso para alcanzarla y la tomó del hombro.

Ella volteó y lo miró…

- Sólo… quería decirte… mañana, a la misma hora… en el mismo lugar…

- Procura llegar temprano…

- Y privarte del placer de jugar billar? Lo pensaré…

La chica no pudo evitar reír, pero se le congeló la sonrisa y el corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente cuando él se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de ella.

Fue tan solo un roce, un ligero beso… pero ella pudo sentir su aliento de menta y el perfume de almendras muy cerca.

- Hasta mañana, Hermione…

La dejó pasmada en la puerta del comedor, mientras que los chicos que entraban rápidamente para comer se chocaban contra ella.

- Hermione!!! Qué te pasa? No vas a comer?

- Harry! Hola! Sí…

- Vamos a buscar una mesa… Ron y Ginny ya deben estar por allá…

Harry y Hermione entraron, tomaron sus bandejas y buscaron a los pelirrojos. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a conversar, pero Hermione estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La única que se imaginaba la razón del comportamiento de la castaña era Ginny… y esperaba el momento en que ella le contara lo que había pasado con Draco…

Mientras comía… Hermione levantaba la vista de vez en cuando… Draco no aparecía… No iba a comer? Tal vez tenía su propio comedor… Debía ser eso… Príncipe tenía que ser… Pero comería solo porque vio que Pansy y el chico Blaise sí estaban en el comedor… No se imaginaba que Draco pudiera tener otros amigos…

"Qué triste debe ser comer solo… "

Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que a Draco se le había olvidado ir al comedor! Había tenido el impulso de despedirse de la chica de una forma tan dulce y "misteriosa", que se le quitaron las ganas de comer… Pero cuando llegó a su habitación recordó que no había cenado y le sonaron las tripas…

"Eso te pasa por andar por las nubes Draco…"- se decía a sí mismo…

Pero ya no pensaba bajar… Suponía que Blaise le subiría algo… Sino… esperaría al desayuno…

* * *

**Les gustó?? Díganmeloo:)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: beautifly92, ana karen malfoy, margara, McMafis, GaretClaus, Mineth, tonkstar, Kiitah, Alessandra Castle, taniamalfoyfelton, Sumi Black, Montse.k, Valeria Malfoy, -Krl'sS'Malfoy-, AnGiEwAtSoN... y el review anonimo :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**gracias x leer!**

**...megumi...**


	9. Y mi beso?

**Mil perdones por la demoraaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sientoo!!! (... pero bueno.. empecé exámenes parciales en la universidad... y me enferme uu... lo cual no me dejó mucho tiempo para escribir... pero aqui les dejo este cap :) Espero que les guste... y no saben cuanto les agradezco sus reviews :)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 9: Y mi beso??...**

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Había dormido desde las 8 de la noche… y recordó que no había comido… Vio su mesa de noche y encontró un brownie… Sonrió al darse cuenta que Blaise se había acordado de él… Cogió el dulce y se lo comió de camino a la ducha…

Una vez limpio, aseado y perfumado (xD) bajó a desayunar porque ahora sí moría de hambre… Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entró al comedor. Estaba prácticamente vacío… Si bien servían el desayuno desde las 6 de la mañana, las clases empezaban a las 8… por lo que la gente tendía a ir al comedor después de las 7… En ese momento eran las 6:30, por lo que la gente madrugadora a la que no le gustaba comer con mucha gente a su alrededor aprovechaba para tener un momento de paz.

Mientras Draco se servía lo que quería comer divisó una cabellera castaña y sonrió por segunda vez en el día…

Hermione se había despertado temprano y no tenía sueño, lo cual era extraño, dado que la noche anterior se había quedado con Ginny hablando acerca de Draco y su extraño comportamiento. La opinión de la pelirroja había sido que Pansy había hablado con Draco y probablemente ella habría tomado la decisión correcta y esos dos habrían terminado su "relación casamentera"… y que ahora Draco quería algo con Hermione…

"Pero soy becada… es imposible"…

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz grave pero suave la interrumpió…

- Puedo sentarme?

Hermione levantó la vista… Un tanto confundida asintió con la cabeza…

Vio la bandeja del chico que tenía frente a ella… Tostadas, huevos, cereales, leche, yogurt, galletas, fruta…

- Así desayunas todos los días?

- Un buen desayuno es la clave de un buen día Hermione!

- oO

- Jaja! No… bueno.. sí, eso es cierto, pero ayer me dio flojera bajar a cenar cuando subí a mi habitación… por lo que ahora tengo mucha hambre!

Draco obvió el hecho de que simplemente se le había olvidado…

- Y por qué no entraste conmigo? Ah! Lo siento… soy becada… sí… olvídalo…

Draco estaba un poco fastidiado…

- Hermione…

- Y por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre?! Qué pasó? Qué cambió?

- En primer lugar, estamos trabajando juntos y… si queremos llevarnos bien y si quieres que se cumplan tus condiciones, creí conveniente empezar a llamarte por tu nombre… En segundo lugar… hablé con Pansy…

- En primer lugar… está bien… estoy de acuerdo… En segundo lugar… hablaste con Pansy… y qué?

- No… nada especial… Sólo sé que tú también hablaste con ella… y me di cuenta del tipo de persona que eras…

- Y eso quiere decir…. Qué?

- Que, como dijo Pansy, eres una buena persona, a pesar de ser becada…

- Pansy no sabe que soy becada…

- Error… Se lo dije…

- Por qué?!!!! – Hermione pensó horrorizada que Pansy, al enterarse, había puesto el grito en el cielo…

- Porque creí que no te importaría que ella lo supiera después de haberla ayudado a ver las cosas… Ella está muy agradecida, creí que querrías saberlo. Y…. bueno… nada…

Draco paró de hablar y empezó a comer… Mientras tragaba, sentía que tragaba todas las palabras que había dicho, pero ya era tarde…. Lo dicho, dicho estaba… que ella piense lo que quiera pensar…

La mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora… o casi… Así que Pansy había hablado con Draco… le había contado acerca de su conversación… Al parecer Pansy había decidido alejarse de Draco… la decisión correcta, según Ginny… Y si Ginny tenía razón? Habrían terminado la "relación casamentera"? Ahora él se fijaría en ella?

- Así que… en qué sentido te dijo Pansy que la había ayudado?

- Nada especial… asuntos de la realeza que sólo alguien de fuera, que no pertenezca a ella… podría entender de forma diferente, tal vez…

- Qué? Háblame claro por favor…

- Creí que eras inteligente, Hermione…

- Son las 6:30 de la mañana! Cómo quieres que piense lúcidamente a esta hora?

- Está bien… Tú sabías que Pansy y yo debemos casarnos…

"Deben?", pensó Hermione…

- En fin… ella fue a ti, no se para qué en realidad…

"Para amenazarme primero…"

- Y tú le saliste con un discurso acerca de luchar por los sueños… y lo que ella realmente quería… Pero sinceramente no te entiendo… Tú la animas para que luche por lo que quiere… y a mí ayer me criticaste por querer hacer siempre lo que quería…

- Mmm… la libertad de uno termina donde empieza la del otro… Draco…

- Es decir….?

- Es decir que lo que yo te criticaba era que querías que todo saliera como tú querías y obligabas a los otros a hacer cosas para que salga todo de esa manera… Es diferente… Yo a Pansy le dije que manejara su propia vida… no la de los demás…

- Mmm... interesante…

Los chicos continuaron comiendo su desayuno en silencio…

- Draco…

- Dime, Hermione…

- Me puedes mirar cuando te hablo, por favor?

Draco alzó la vista…

- Lo que sucede es que no puedo quitar las pepas de la sandía si te miro…

- ¬¬…. Puedes dejar de tratar de hacer eso mientras escuchas lo que tengo que decirte…

- Habla…

- Estaba pensando… Tal vez necesitamos ayuda para la organización…

- A qué te refieres? Piensas que no somos capaces?!

- No, no! Me refiero a que podríamos crear comisiones… para no tener que cargar con todo el trabajo…

- Qué parte de que es una actividad secreta no captas?

- NO es una actividad secreta!!! Lo que es secreto es que tú y yo la organizamos! Medio colegio ya debe saber que se va a realizar!

- Mmm…. Creo que podríamos crear comisiones…

- Bien…

- Bien…

Draco volvió a su sandía… mientras Hermione lo observaba disimuladamente… Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? Al mismo tiempo le rondaba la curiosidad… en qué habría quedado la relación de Draco y Pansy?

Cuando Hermione terminó de comer y ya no podía seguir fingiendo tener algo que hacer en la mesa se puso de pie… Al verla, Draco también se paró…

Ella alzó una ceja…

- No vas a comer más? Tienes medio desayuno en la bandeja…

- Un caballero se para cuando una dama se para…

Hermione estaba un tanto incómoda… cuál era el siguiente paso? Irse, claro… se dio la vuelta pero oyó su voz…

- Y mi beso?

- Qué?

- Me oíste… no me has dado mi beso…

- Para qué quieres un beso?

- Así se despide la gente, Hermione…

- Pero te voy a ver en unas horas en clase!

Draco seguía de pie… con ambas manos apoyadas en su silla y la miraba… sin decir nada… Ella rodó los ojos…

- Si el señor Malfoy quiere un beso… que vaya por él…

- Vamos a seguir en este plan todo el día?

- No… yo ya me voy…

La chica realmente quería irse… pero algo se lo impedía… sería su enigmática sonrisa? Serían sus ojos? Su mirada? Él se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano… y le dio un beso en el dorso… como la primera vez…

- Así se despide Draco Malfoy…

8am… Clase de historia contemporánea… En esas clases… los alumnos aprovechaban para alardear acerca de su posición en la sociedad… claro, siempre con respeto al príncipe…

- Hoy estudiaremos las dinastías… no sólo de Inglaterra… sino de toda Europa… Por favor, abran sus libros de texto… verán las fotografías de las personas influyentes y sus respectivas descendencias…

Hermione abrió su libro desganada… Qué ganaban estudiando las dinastías? Le parecía una total pérdida de tiempo… Anduvo bostezando toda la clase… pero cuando llegaron a Francia algo le llamó la atención…

Era la fotografía de una princesa, suponía… su rostro le resultaba demasiado familiar… dónde lo habría visto? Laura Vaelmoire… El nombre no le sonaba de nada…

- Laura Vaelmoire fue parte de la dinastía de los Putier… pero al casarse tomó el apellido de su esposo y ambas dinastías se enlazaron… Este personaje fue realmente importante en Francia… hizo mucho por la sociedad… por la caridad… Varias veces hizo viajes hacia nuestro país…. Lamentablemente, en uno de ellos fue que tuvo un accidente, mientras viajaba con su esposo y su hija…

- Murieron?

- Sí, señor Weasley… murieron…

- Todos?

- Sí…

- Entonces Laura Vaelmoire no tiene descendientes vivos?

- No, señor Weasley… podemos continuar?

Hermione miraba la fotografía de Laura Vaelmoire… tenía una sonrisa cálida… y unos ojos grandes… la fotografía era en blanco y negro, por lo que no podría definir exactamente de qué color tenía los ojos o el pelo… pero estaba segura… de que había visto una fotografía parecida…

Al término de la clase… Ron miraba a Harry expectante…

- Qué pasa Ron?

- Laura Vaelmoire…

- Qué tiene?

- No lo notaste?

- Notar qué???

Ron no pudo responderle a su amigo porque cierto rubio se inmiscuyó en su conversación…

- Weasley!

- Qué quieres Malfoy? Estoy hablando con Harry…

- Necesito hablar de algo urgente contigo…

- Después, Malfoy…

- AHORA WEASLEY!

Draco se veía un poco alterado y nervioso… más serio de lo normal… Harry apuró el paso, dejando a Ron esperando a que Malfoy hablara…

- Estabas hablando con Potter de Laura Vaelmoire…

- Qué te importa Malfoy?

- Sé que tú también lo notaste… Potter no lo notó… porque es medio imbécil…

- Cállate Malfoy…

- Pero sabes de qué hablo…

- Tú lo notaste?

- Sí…

- Estamos hablando de lo mismo verdad?

- Sí Weasley… no hiciste esas preguntas acerca de su descendencia sólo por preguntar… cierto?

- Cierto…

- Hay posibilidades… que no hayan muerto…

- Cómo es eso?

- Algunas veces… miembros de dinastías reconocidas… deciden que ya no quieren figurar… y el único modo que les queda es…

- Suicidarse?!

- No… no exactamente… pero sí "morir"…

- "Morir"?...

- Fingir su muerte!!!

- Crees que los Vaelmoire fingieron su muerte?

- Probablemente sí…. Pero también puede que sí hayan tenido el accidente…

- Entonces?

- Investigamos…

- Hablamos con ella?

- No… estoy más que seguro que no sabe nada…

- Entonces?

- Ya veremos la forma… pero estoy casi seguro de que… si Laura Vaelmoire tuvo una hija… y ella sigue viva… es Hermione Granger…

- Hermione Vaelmoire querrás decir…

- Sí…

- Y si estamos equivocados? Si sólo es una casualidad? Un parecido muy…

- Weasley… para mí es algo más que descubrir el origen de Hermione… pero tú no entenderías mis razones…

- Déjame ver si adivino… Si descubres que ella es parte de una dinastía… bueno… una dinastía que ya no existe… pero dinastía después de todo… no se verá mal que ella esté trabajando contigo, verdad?

- Te equivocas Weasley… algo de eso tiene… pero yo no la juzgo por ser becada…

- Entonces?

- Si te lo dijera… tendría que matarte… y no estoy para esos trotes…

- Me alegro… ¬¬

- Con eso claro… no tenemos nada más que hablar… si alguno de los dos sabe algo… descubre algo… se lo dice al otro…

- Yo qué gano con eso Malfoy?

- Creí que los Weasley's era nobles de corazón y no pedían nada a cambio…

- A ti sí te pido…

- Jaja!... mmm… Sé que siempre quisiste salir con Pansy…

- …

- Vamooos! Es cierto! Y te diré que no es tan hueca como todos piensan…

- Tú te vas a casar con ella…

- No… bueno… espero que no… todo depende…

- De qué?

- De lo que suceda en el camino… pero por lo pronto tienes el camino libre Weasley… puedo arreglar algo… si quieres…

- Lo harás?

- Si prometes no mencionar esta conversación a nadie… y pones todo de ti para averiguar todo lo que puedas…

- Palabra…

* * *

**Listo!!! Agradecimientos especiales que nunca faltan: Hermy Evans, Alessandra Castle, ZhirruUrie, tonkstar, Mineth, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, beautifly92, McMafis, Wisper Diggory, Kiitah, jaz & maria... Gracias a ustedes esta historia ya tiene mas de 100 reviews... lo cual es algo que nunca me imagine q seria posible :)**

**Muchas gracias!!!!!**

**megumi**


	10. Teorias, investigaciones, promesas

**Holaaa!!!!! Me doy un tiempito para subirles este cap antes q me odien por demorarme muchoo!!!!! Espero que les guste:)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 10: Teorías, investigaciones, promesas…**

Los días siguientes, Hermione y Draco consiguieron juntar las comisiones necesarias para organizar la fiesta. Mientras, la chica seguía preguntándose acerca de la fotografía de Laura Vaelmoire…. Y Draco investigaba acerca de esta en todos los libros que pudiera…

Draco no estaba muy seguro de sus razones para descubrir si Hermione era hija de Laura Vaelmoire… ella estaba tranquila siendo una Granger… se preguntaba si ella en el fondo sabía quienes eran sus verdaderos padres… Claro, asumiendo que era parte de la dinastía… Muchas ideas confusas rondaban por la cabeza del rubio… Al final, sacó unas cuantas conclusiones… obvias, pero conclusiones:

1. Laura Vaelmoire, su esposo y su hija tuvieron un accidente y murieron… y Hermione no tiene nada que ver…

2. Laura Vaelmoire, su esposo y su hija tuvieron un accidente, pero sobrevivieron… o su hija sobrevivó…

3. Hermione es hija de los Vaelmoire, y cuando sus padres murieron, fue adoptada por los Granger…

4. Los Vaelmoire fingieron su muerte, poniendo a los medios de comunicación como testigos y se refugiaron en otro país… adquiriendo el apellido Granger…

Habían tantas posibilidades… conocía tantas historias de dinastías… tantas historias de lucha por el poder…

- DRACO!!!!!!!

- Pansy? Por qué gritas?

- Le dijiste a Weasley… tú… él…. Que podía invitarme a salir?!

- Yo… qué?

Draco puso su cara de angelito inocente con ojos brillantes, pero eso no iba a calmar a Pansy…

- Cómo se te ocurre Draco?!?!?!

- Como sabes que YO le dije a Weasley eso???

- Porque escuché a Weasley invitándome a salir…

- o.O…. qué?

- Osea… yo pasaba… y él estaba hablando con alguien… osea, estaba invitando a alguien a salir… y luego resulta que era yo…

- Pero como puedes ser TU? Si tú no estabas en ese momento?

- Ay Draco… No me estaba invitando a salir a mí!...

- Entonces? Ya no entiendo…

- Lo siento… te explico… oí a Weasley invitando a alguien a salir…

- Ya dijiste eso como 3 veces!

- Y luego decía mi nombre, clarísimo: Pansy!... Entonces me asomé… y Weasley estaba hablando frente a un espejo! Lo cual demuestra…

- Que Weasley está loco?

- Además de eso… demuestra que estaba ensayando para invitarme a salir en serio!

- Y en qué momento deduces que yo tuve algo que ver?

- Porque luego se puso a hablar contigo…

- Conmigo?!... Pero si yo no estaba… (creo…)

- No!!!...

…_flashback…_

_Pansy espiaba mientras Ron hablaba "solo"… _

_- Espero que tengas razón Malfoy… con respecto a lo de Hermione… espero que valga la pena… Siempre quise salir con Pansy además… es una linda chica… a pesar de lo que piensen los demás… Yo sé que tiene algo de bondad en su interior…_

_A Pansy se le aguaron los ojos ligeramente… Ella era buena… en el fondo… Pero su realidad había sido tan dura… Su afán por llamar la atención, en un mundo donde el poder lo obtenían aquellos que figuraban más… la había convertido en un ser vil, que todos despreciaban… o casi todos… Pero… ella y Weasley?... Draco tenía algo que ver? Acaso Draco había hecho algún tipo de pacto con Weasley, que involucraba a Hermione y a ella?_

_Mientras, Ron seguía con su monólogo…_

_- Ay Pansy… y pensar que es deber tuyo y de Malfoy casarse… cuanto espero que no tenga que ser así… _

"_Yo también espero lo mismo… "_

_- Y espero que Malfoy cumpla lo que prometió… así yo podría dejar de hablar con mi propio reflejo e invitarla a salir en serio…_

_Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente… Draco Malfoy le debía unas cuantas explicaciones…_

…_. Fin flashback…_

- Qué tienes que decir Draco?

- Weasley cree que eres una buena persona :)

- Qué prometiste?

Draco decidió contarle su teoría y sus investigaciones a Pansy… Ella lo miraba con incredulidad…

- Y por qué me metiste a mí?!

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… Pero si no quieres… yo le digo que Weasley que no será posible…

- Mira Draco… no es que no quiera… Una cosa es que decida que no quiero casarme contigo y me arriesgue a perder mi herencia por eso… Otra cosa es salir con Weasley y arriesgarme a perder mi herencia dos veces!... Es como morir después de muerta de nuevo!

- Dime que lo pensarás…

- Y yo qué gano?

- A Weasley?

- JA!...

- No te gusta ni un poquito???

- Me reservo el derecho de contestar eso…

- Pero lo pensarás…

- Lo pensaré…

Pansy fulminaba a Draco con la mirada… pero el chico parecía no darse cuenta…

- Gracias Pansy…

oooOOOooo

Horas más tarde, una somnolienta Hermione trataba de mantenerse despierta para estudiar… la imagen de Laura Vaelmoire le daba vueltas y vueltas… se le hacía demasiado familiar…

Mientras, Ron y Draco tuvieron un encuentro furtivo en el tercer piso.

- Algo, Weasley?

- Mi hermana me dijo que Hermione se estaba preguntando acerca de Laura Vaelmoire…

- Cómo lo sabe?

- Ginny es su compañera de habitación… dice que Hermione le mencionó algo durante la cena…

- Osea que…

- Probablemente ella nota un parecido también… Pero tal vez no se da cuenta…

- O tal vez no recuerda nada…

- Es obvio que no recuerda nada… Tú que averiguaste Malfoy?

- Investigué datos acerca de los Vaelmoire… era muy influyentes en Francia… se habla del accidente, que se dio en un viaje a Inglaterra…

- Eso lo vimos en clase!

- Pero sabes qué más?... Se menciona que tuvieron el accidente… y figura la fecha de nacimiento y defunción de los padres… sólo de los padres…

- De la hija no?

- No… tal vez porque era pequeña, no la mencionan… pero tal vez…

- Tal vez porque ella no murió!!!

- Exacto…

- Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Hermione?

- No sé… Crees que…

- Si la fecha coincide con la de la hija de los Vaelmoire… ya sería demasiada coincidencia no crees?

- Sí…

- Bueno Weasley… sigue investigando! Ah! Y un consejo... no hables con los espejos… son muy chismosos…

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Piénsalo…

oooOOOooo

Draco bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente cuando chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo…

- Fíjate por donde… Hermione!

- Draco!... Perdón… iba muy rápido…

- Sí, realmente…

- Se supone que tú también deberías pedir perdón por no mirar…

- Ah!... Perdón…

Draco se rascó la cabeza un poco confundido… Decidió preguntarle a Hermione acerca de la fiesta…

- Cómo van las comisiones?

- Bien, bien… todos van trabajando bien…

- Genial… la fiesta es en unos días…

- Sí… deberíamos reunirnos mañana… para… ultimar detalles…

- Claro!

- Draco… estás bien?

- Por qué?

- Te noto… extraño…

Hermione miraba a Draco inquisidoramente... Ese muchacho estaba cada día más extraño... El rubio alzó una ceja... luego, botó una bocanada de aire y se dirigió a la castaña...

- Hermione… te acuerdas cuando… te dije que eras la encargada de organizar esta fiesta conmigo?

- Sí, claro…

- También te pedí algo…

… _flashback…_

"_Además quería pedirte algo… tal vez es un poco pronto pero bueno…. Serías mi pareja para la fiesta?"_

…_fin flashback…_

- Lo recuerdo…

- Bueno… mi propuesta sigue en pie… claro, siempre y cuando tú quieras…

- Está bien…

- Qué está bien?

- Seré tu pareja para la fiesta…

El corazón de Draco daba saltitos ansiosos en su pecho… qué tenía esa chica que le gustaba tanto? Por qué se empeñaba en averiguar si era parte de la dinastía de los Vaelmoire o no?... Si ella era perfecta así… Angelical, sencilla, tierna… plebeya… aunque su realidad fuera totalmente opuesta… era su perfecto complemento…

- Tengo que preguntarte algo más…

- Dime…

- Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

- El 19 de septiembre…

- Oh!...

- Oh?

La fecha de nacimiento de la hija de los Vaelmoire era el 24 de junio… eran muchos meses de diferencia…

- Debo irme… bueno… pasaré la voz a las comisiones para reunirnos mañana! Adiós Hermione!

Justo en ese momento Hermione recordó dónde había visto la imagen de Laura Vaelmoire…

…_flashback…_

_- Hermione! Me pasas el álbum de fotos?_

_- Sí mamá…_

_La pequeña Hermione cogió el pesado álbum de fotos, pero este se le resbaló de las manos… Lo volvió a levantar y se lo dio a su madre… una foto se había caído… Era la imagen de una mujer de aspecto sereno y sonrisa cálida… _

_- Quién es ella mamá?_

_- Ella… es una mujer que hizo mucho por nosotros…_

_- Cómo?_

_- Hace muchos años, ella solía venir a nuestro país… nos proporcionaba ayuda económica… nos daba víveres… Tu papá le tomó esta foto un día que vino a nuestro humilde hogar… Ella tenía una hija de tu edad… Siempre decía que se parecían mucho… La gente que te veía creía que la princesa Laura se había olvidado de su hija… _

_- Yo podría haber sido una princesa mami?_

_- Tú ya eres mi princesa… _

…_fin flashback…_

Ahora lo recordaba… si Hermione de pequeña se parecía a la hija de Laura Vaelmoire… (recordó también que el nombre no le sonaba porque su madre nunca le dijo el apellido)… era posible que de grande tuviera un parecido con Laura misma… La forma de los ojos, probablemente…

Hermione había llegado a pensar que era la hija perdida de los Vaelmoire… había tenido la ambición de caer en esas ansias de poder y ser importante…

Pero era la princesa de sus padres… y Draco la estaba aceptando como becada… Ella era Hermione Granger… y así sería siempre…

oooOOOooo

- Weasley! Weasley!!!!!!

- Qué pasa Malfoy?

- El cumpleaños de Hermione no coincide con el de la hija d Laura Vaelmoire!!!

- Lo cuál significa?

- Que no es una Vaelmoire… o que sus padres decidieron darle una identidad completamente distinta…

- Malfoy… realmente es importante saber si Hermione es parte de una dinastía o no?

- En realidad…

- A fin de cuentas… aunque ella pertenezca a la dinastía… esta dinastía ya no existe…

- Me cuesta admitirlo… pero creo que tienes razón Weasley…

- Se terminó la investigación?

- Algo tan simple como la fecha de cumpleaños termina con todo?

- En este caso sí…

- Pero Hermione también se pregunta acerca de ella…

- Eso sí es extraño… pero, aunque no sea su hija, no podemos negar que se parecen… Pero son coincidencias Malfoy…

- Qué hay de Pansy?

- Qué tiene?

- Lo prometí…

Ron miraba a Draco con incredulidad…

- Sorprendido Weasley?

- En realidad sí…

- Draco Malfoy cumple sus promesas…

oooOOOooo

En su habitación, Blaise lo esperaba…

- Draco…

- Qué pasa Blaise?

- Tu madre llamó… Dice que tu padre está enfadado porque no les contaste de la fiesta… Querían saber si irás con Pansy…

- Qué les dijiste?

- Lo que les digo todos los años… que sí… aunque al final siempre apareces con otra verdad?

- Cierto…

- Sólo que…

- Qué?

- Este año no servirá…

- Qué?

- Tu madre me dijo que asistirían a la fiesta con los padres de Pansy… de paso que ven todo lo del casamiento…

oooOOOooo

- Deja de maldecir Draco!!!

- No entiendes Pansy!!! No van a esperar a que terminemos el año!!! Van a venir YA a planear todo!!!!

Draco se tomaba la cabeza mientras se jalaba la corbata del uniforme desesperadamente…

- Qué vamos a hacer?

- No hay nada que podamos hacer…

- Te estás rindiendo Parkinson?

- Draco… tu sabes que con nuestros padres no se puede…

- Pansy… tu te quieres casar conmigo? No! Yo me quiero casar contigo? Tampoco!...

- Y eso importa porque…

- A veces me dan ganas de pegarte…

Draco miraba a Pansy con una mueca de fastidio… podía ser linda y todo… podía tener un buen cuerpo… podía no ser tan estúpida en el fondo… pero no era Hermione… no tenía las agallas para luchar… no tenía la iniciativa… siempre le habían servido todo en bandeja de plata… como a él…

- Tu padre no aceptará a Hermione, y lo sabes…

Lo sabía… lo tuvo claro desde el principio… pero aún así…

- Iré con Hermione a la fiesta… Somos los organizadores…

- Esa será tu excusa?

- Sí! Y tú dirás que irás con Weasley porque perdiste una apuesta! Eso los engañará…

- Espérate… de cuando acá yo voy con Weasley?

- Ah! Cierto, no te lo dije… Pero… Pansy, vamos… por favor?

- Dile a Weasley que me lo pida… y puede ser…

- Genial!

- Total… a veces es divertido rebelarse…

- A veces?

oooOOOooo

Draco se acercó a Ron sigilosamente…

- Weasley!

El aludido dio un salto asustado…

- Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Trátame bien porque te conviene…

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, interesado…

- Pídele a Pansy para ir a la fiesta con ella!

- Estás loco?! Una cosa es invitarla a salir y que ella acepte y otra es invitarla a la fiesta, donde toda la escuela nos verá… y que acepte…

- Y si acepta? Vamos Weasley…. No he movido mis influencias para que arrugues (n/a: arrugar: acobardarse…)

* * *

**A veeeeer... espero sus opiniones... creo que este cap me salió un poco "masticado"... Espero que no se hayan confundido con los cambios de escena de Draco... lo hice un poco demasiado protagonista en este capitulo no?? Pero bueno, habrá mas Draco/Hermione en el siguiente... porque será la fiesta esperada!!! Qué sucederaaaaaaa:)**

**Acerca de la "dinastia" de Hermione... estará dicho todo lo que se tiene que decir acerca dl tema???... Tal vez si, tal vez no... :)**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante, a todos aquellos que vienen siguiendo la historia desd el comienzo y a aquellos que se estan enchufando recien :) Gracias!!!!! Por sus geniales reviews a: Sumi Black, RociRadcliffe, McMafis, El Collar de Perlas, Krissalis Potter, Alessandra Castle, -Krl'sS'Malfoy-, Joyce, Coniitah Malfoy, beautifly92, Hermy Evans, katty watson, damari, GaretClaus, Ludmy, Majo, Pamina Black & Moniica...**

**Hasta la proxima!!!!**

**...megumii...**


	11. You're everything

**Holaaaa!!!! Este cap me gusta :) Espero que a ustedes también!!!!!!! Y espero que me dejen sus reviews... No me quejo, pero el en cap pasado recibí menos que siempre... :(... Igual, agradezco a todos los lectores que vienen siguiendo esta historia... :)**

**Disfruteen este capitulo:) .. que está larguito aaah!!!! Ah! La canción que aparece es la misma del título del capítulo.. se llama Everything y es de Michael Buble... :)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 11: You're everything…**

Un chico delgado, rubio, de apariencia despreocupada caminaba a paso apresurado para alcanzar a una castaña que iba varios pasos delante de él… Ella se dio la vuelta, como si hubiera sentido su presencia…

- Hermione! 3pm! Última reunión de las comisiones! Donde siempre!

- Listo…

- Hermione…

- Dime…

- Fue… divertido trabajar contigo…

- Sí, lo mismo digo… aunque fue difícil al principio…

- Sí… Esteee… Mis padres van a venir a la fiesta…

- Qué? ... Oh!

- Sí…. Con los padres de Pansy…

- Oh! Eso quiere decir…

- No, no quiere decir nada…

…pausa…

- Quieres ir con Pansy a la fiesta?

- NO! De ninguna manera… tenemos que ir juntos, tu y yo… Somos los organizadores no?

- Ah, si, claro… los organizadores… Es un tipo de tradición o algo así?

- No… lo siento, no quise decir eso… yo quiero ir contigo…

Al decir eso, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione… mientras a ella le latía con fuerza el corazón… El chico bajó la cabeza, abatido…

- Mis padres vienen a planear el casamiento…

- Quiénes se casan?

- Espero que nadie… pero vienen a planear mi boda con Pansy…

Aunque no le sorprendía del todo, Hermione sintió un pequeño nudo en la boca del estómago… o era que se le encogía el corazón?

- Y ellos no aceptarán que tu pareja para la fiesta sea una becada…

- Para que te digo que no es cierto… si sí lo es… y todos lo saben…

- Entonces?

- Entonces nada… eres mi pareja y punto…

Draco miraba a Hermione a los ojos profundamente… Ella lo miraba como diciendo: "prométeme que todo saldrá bien"… El apretó suavemente sus manos, le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Pansy! Como te fue con Weasley?

- Y, nada… balbuceaba como idiota… así que le dije… que mi respuesta era sí…

- Y él?

- Nada… abría y cerraba la boca… Espero que sea más divertido en la fiesta… sino me las vas a pagar Draco Malfoy…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Ginny! Ginny! Tengo que contarte algo!

- Qué pasa Hermione?

La castaña se apresuró a contarle todo lo que Draco le había dicho a su amiga…

- Y qué piensas?

- Bueno, definitivamente, Draco ha cambiado… Pansy… bueno… por ahí escuché a Ron decir que iba a ir con ella a la fiesta… No sé si sea una broma…

- Últimamente ya nada me sorprende…

- Pero bueno… puede que ellos no quieran casarse… pero sus padres… enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy es una verdadera pesadilla que nadie quiere soñar…

Las chicas empezaron a arreglarse temprano para la fiesta… Hermione se apresuró para dar por terminada la última reunión de las comisiones… Todo estaba en orden… A las 8 de la noche, ya estaba vestida… el vestido largo, de seda, color esmeralda… los zapatos plateados, el pelo ondulado, suelto… Los ojos ligeramente maquillados, los labios brillantes…

La chica respiró hondo frente al espejo… "Todo saldrá bien…"

Por otro lado, Draco Malfoy daba los toques finales a su vestimenta… La camisa negra, la corbata verde aterciopelada… el terno oscuro… el pelo rebelde, lacio y fino le caía con gracia sobre la frente… Se paró frente al espejo… se colocó en el bolsillo del saco algo que le daría a Hermione… y se dirigió al comedor para ultimar detalles con su comisión de alimentos y bebidas…

Hermione era parte del comité de bienvenida. Estaba parada en la entrada del comedor recibiendo a los padres de familia que llegaban, a los profesores y a los alumnos con sus respectivas parejas. A todos los recibía con una amplia y sincera sonrisa…

Vio muy sonriente como Ginny se acercaba con Harry…

- Hola Hermione!

- Buenas noches, Harry, Ginny…

- Por qué tanta formalidad?

- Es mi deber, síganme la corriente!

- Muchas gracias señorita Granger…

Harry hizo una reverencia y Ginny se inclinó ligeramente... ambos aguantandose las ganas de reir... y entraron al comedor a buscar sitio en las mesas…

El comedor estaba decorado sobria pero elegantemente… Luces tenues alumbraban el ambiente y se oía música suave interpretada por un grupo en vivo… Draco daba últimas órdenes mientras su mirada se escapaba a la puerta donde una hermosa plebeya daba la bienvenida a… sus padres…

- Buenas noches, señor…

Hermione se detuvo a media frase… aquel hombre, definitivamente, era el progenitor de Draco. Y la mujer a su lado era su madre… Cómo debía llamarlos? Rey y reina? Su señoría? Se sorprendió un poco que los Malfoy's no tuvieran toda una corte anticipando su llegada…

- Lucius Malfoy, señorita… me sorprende que no sepa quién soy…

"Ya se de donde sale la arrogancia de Draco…"

- Perdóneme… Vengo de Francia… me transfirieron este año…

- De Francia… Serás algo de la dinastía de los Camertair?

- No señor… yo… soy parte de la dinastía de los Vaelmoire…

- De Laura Vaelmoire?

- Así es…

Hermione se sentía una total farsante… claro, estaba mintiéndole al mismo rey!!!

Lucius Malfoy rompió a reír…

- Me gusta tu sentido del humor… pero los Vaelmoire murieron, su dinastía se terminó… exactamente qué eres de Laura Vaelmoire?

- Su hija señor…

Si iba a mentir… al menos no perdería la elegancia…

Lucius miró a Hermione suspicazmente…

- Narcisa, tú sabías que…

- No Lucius…. Pero admite que la chica tiene un gran parecido a Laura Vaelmoire… no te preocupes linda, Lucius es muy desconfiado… Si en realidad eres hija de Laura Vaelmoire, ni siquiera el Rey puede negarlo no?

Lucius fulminó a su esposa con la mirada… Hermione tenía unas cuantas cosas claras…

Detestaba a Lucius Malfoy… Narcisa no le caía tan mal después de todo… y… ella era "oficialmente" una Vaelmoire… por lo menos por esa noche…

¿Por qué había mentido¿Por proteger a Draco de su padre? Hermione sabía que aunque Draco dijera que no le importaba lo que dijera su padre… en realidad sí le afectaba… la sangre era muy importante en su familia… en ese mundo, ella comenzaba a entenderlo…

Una vez que todos los invitados estaban en sus mesas, el director dio la bienvenida… De repente, la sangre de Hermione se heló… si Dumbledore decía el nombre de los organizadores… su mentira se descubriría rápidamente… Ella cerró los puños fuertemente bajo la mesa…y mientras el director terminaba su discurso se preguntaba dónde estaba Draco…

- Por último… debo dar un agradecimiento especial a los organizadores de este evento… Hermione y Draco… y las respectivas comisiones que se crearon para lograr que esta fiesta sea un éxito…

Todos los asistentes aplaudieron y Hermione sonreía tímidamente… dónde estaba el rubio???

De repente, los aplausos empezaron a dejar de sonar y todas las miradas se volvieron al mini escenario donde estaba el grupo musical… solo que… un chico rubio estaba parado frente al micrófono pidiendo la palabra…

- Quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia… y agradecer a Hermione, por soportarme durante estos meses de organización… se que a veces puedo ser un poco pesado… - sonrió de lado pícaramente- Espero que todos disfruten la comida y la noche…

Más aplausos, mientras Draco bajaba del escenario y la banda empezaba a tocar…

El chico se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Hermione… depositó la rosa que había puesto en su bolsillo horas antes en el plato de esta… Ella lo miró sorprendida…

- Señorita Hermione… me concede el honor de bailar esta canción?

- Qué? Bailar ahora?

- Esto sí es tradición Hermione…

Ella se puso de pie, tomó su mano… el cantante empezó a cantar…

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

Draco llevaba a Hermione delicadamente a través de la pista de baile… La mano de él rodeando la mano de ella… Su otra mano en su cintura… Dando vueltas…

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you. 

Hermione tenía una sonrisa insegura en los labios… temerosa de dar un paso en falso… Draco se veía tan seguro… Cuando la miró a los ojos y se puso a seguir la letra de la canción… le transmitió su seguridad…

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Los padres de Draco y de Pansy miraban la escena confundidos… ¿Qué hacía Draco con ella¿Y Pansy? La vieron sentada al lado de… un Weasley… qué significaba todo eso?

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

Los ojos de Draco eran un misterio para Hermione… podían ser grises o azules. Ella llegó a pensar que el color de sus ojos dependían de su estado de ánimo… Se sentía la chica más dichosa de la tierra… 

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do. 

Draco bajó la cabeza para estar a la altura de la de Hermione… sonrió… _  
__  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
__'Cause you're my everything._

En la última vuelta que dio la pareja de organizadores, Draco le dio un pequeño beso a Hermione en la comisura de los labios… Al separarse, él le dedicó una sonrisa… Ella, confundida… feliz…

La comida empezó a servirse y ambos tomaron asiento…

- Draco, tengo algo que decirte…

Hermione se apresuró en contarle en voz baja la conversación que tuvo con sus padres…

Cuando terminó, el la miraba con semblante serio…

- Mentiste…

- Sí, pero…

- Pero nada, mentiste… no me digas que fue por una buena razón… te dije que lo tenía todo controlado…

- Igual… yo pensé…

- No! No pensaste…

Los chicos mantenían su discusión en voz baja, casi sin mirarse… nadie podría haber sospechado que dentro de las cabezas y los corazones de ambos chicos se daban debates muy fuertes… Comían en silencio…

Hermione estaba triste, toda la felicidad que bullía en su interior se había apagado… hasta que sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa… Miró sobre su plato, todos estaban demasiado concentrados comiendo sus conchitas a la parmesana…

- Tonta!

- Qué?- Hermione giró la cabeza, confundida...

- Tonta! Metiste la pata, pero aún así y todo…

Hermione volteó al lugar donde venía la voz, es decir, a su lado… Draco la miraba… ella lo miró…

- Aún así y todo qué?

- Aún así… eres la chica más bella esta noche… y a pesar de que nunca pensé que llegarías a mentir por algo… tú… Hermione Granger… me has mostrado que te importo…

- No seas egocéntrico Draco, no todo tiene que ver contigo!

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, Hermione lo dijo con una sonrisa en la boca…

- No estás siendo coherente Granger…

- No me hables de coherencia Malfoy…

Se sonrieron… Eran un par de tontos… discutiendo sin discutir… porque ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no importaba nada… solo ellos… uno era todo para el otro… simplemente…

- Bueno, tienes razón… No debo llamarte Granger… si o no? Hermione Vaelmoire...

- Draco!!!

- Qué?

- Me metí en un gran problema no?

- Sí... No… tengo que confesarte algo…

Hermione alzó una ceja y Draco le contó de sus investigaciones con Weasley…

- Creíamos que eras su hija…

- Pues, en realidad no lo soy…

Ahora ella pasó a contarle donde había visto la fotografía de Laura Vaelmoire…

- Ay Hermione… el mundo da tantas vueltas… que no me sorprendería que en una de esas sí seas su hija y que seas parte de una dinastía extinta…

- Y de qué me vale ser parte de una dinastía… si no existe?

- Jaja! De nada realmente… tal vez algo de reconocimiento tendrías… Frente a mi padre no la verdad… Si la dinastía no existe, no le conviene... Pero dígame usted, desde cuando le interesa el poder y el reconocimiento a Hermione Gr…Vaelmoire?

- Jaja!... Desde que… por culpa de un rubio, que no mencionaré… me vi tentada a mentir…

- No me eches la culpa! No te obligué!!!

- Tienes la culpa de existir…. De mirarme con esos ojos… de dejar de ser arrogante y vil conmigo y tratarme como todo un caballero…

- Auch!...

- Deberías sentirte halagado…

Terminada la cena, los padres de Draco se acercaron a su hijo…

- Draco… debemos hablar contigo…

Este pidió a Hermione que lo disculpe y salió con sus padres… Hermione vio que los padres de Pansy hacían lo mismo con su hija…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Ahora, ustedes dos nos explican por qué no son pareja en la fiesta!!!

- Papá… mamá… señores Parkinson… todo es mi culpa… bueno, Hermione y yo debíamos venir juntos porque éramos los organizadores… y bueno, le aposté algo a Pansy además… y ella perdió… y tuvo que ir con Weasley…

- Esperas que creamos esa mentira Draco?

Draco apretaba los nudillos. Pansy parecía a punto de llorar…

- Draco y yo no nos queremos casar!!!!!

Pansy se mordió los labios, tenía la apariencia de estar comiendo un limón muy ácido…

- Perdón?

- Mamá… no puedo casarme con Draco… es… no es…

- No importa que no sea o que sea!!! Este es un acuerdo que se dio desde hace muchos años!!! La boda será planeada para fin de año… al terminar el colegio, ustedes se casarán…

- Pero…

- Silencio Pansy!!!!

Pansy miraba a Draco, implorante…

- Yo no amo a Pansy… Pansy no me ama a mí…

- Y a quién amas? A la Hermione esa? Que dice ser hija de los Vaelmoire? Tonterías…

- Ella es una buena chica papá…

- Y? Qué tiene para ofrecerte? Un documento que diga que su familia FUE importante? Ella solo quiere aprovecharse de ti Draco…

- No! Ella no es así…

- Sí! Todo el mundo es así… Sus padres murieron y ella quiere volver a tener poder, qué mejor que estar con el príncipe no?

- Así no son las cosas… Hermione es….

No podía decir que era becada…. Que venía de una familia humilde con valores… La vida de la chica podía correr peligro por haberle mentido al rey…

- Es qué?

- Es diferente…

Lucius sacudió la cabeza, mientras su madre lo miraba con aspecto triste… los padres de Pansy miraban a su hija con cara de pocos amigos…

- Planearemos la boda… punto final… y esta boda se llevará a cabo… con ustedes dos como protagonistas…

Sin más, los Malfoy y los Parkinson salieron de la escuela, subiendo a sus respectivas limosinas para irse…

Pansy rompió a llorar… mientras Draco la abrazaba…

- No quiero! No quiero!!!

- No tenemos opción Pansy…

- Los odio… por qué nos hacen esto?

- Oíste a mi padre… quiere poder… somos el medio para llegar a su fin…

Una vez que Pansy se calmó y se arregló el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, acordaron volver a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado… Los que los vieron entrar juntos, creían que la relación de Draco utilizador y Pansy usada seguía como siempre… todos menos Hermione…. Por la cara de velorio de Pansy y el semblante inescrutable de Draco, sabía lo que había sucedido…

Él se acercó a ella…

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar…

Su voz salió más grave de lo normal, cada palabra le dolía en el alma…

Se pusieron a bailar… suavemente, juntos, muy juntos… Ella jugaba con su pelo… él tenía sus manos en su cintura… abrazados, dando vueltas… él tenía los ojos cerrados, aspiraba el perfume de ella….

2am… la fiesta estaba por llegar a su fin…. Los profesores ya se habían ido… los estudiantes estaban esparcidos por la escuela… solo unas cuantas parejas quedaban bailando…

Ron bailaba con Pansy… al final ellos se habían entendido bastante bien… pero… qué mas daba?... El destino de Pansy y Draco ya estaba fijado…

Draco y Hermione casi no habían dejado de bailar… tan solo hacían breves pausas, para intercambiar palabras… El ya le había contado la conversación con sus padres… Ella tenía una presión en el pecho por el dolor de perderlo sin tenerlo…

- Pansy sabe que no la amo… y ella a mí tampoco… No sé por qué seguimos este juego…

- Pero tus padres y los de ella ya saben qué piensan…

- Y ni con eso… ni con eso… ellos siguen con sus planes como si nosotros no tuviéramos voluntad para elegir…

A las 3 la música dejó de sonar… Draco y Hermione aún tenían mucho que decirse… tal vez sin palabras… tenían mucho que compartir…

Salieron a caminar por los terrenos tranquilos, iluminados… estaban de la mano… como dos confidentes que saben que no pueden estar juntos…

Sus dedos entrelazados…

Los pasos cortos, sin prisa…

Como si tuvieran toda la vida por delante… pero para vivirla separados…

Quién lo hubiera dicho…

El amor entre un príncipe y una plebeya…

Así, fugaz como nació, tendría que desaparecer…

Era demasiado fuerte aquello que ambos sentían…

La luna los iluminaba…

Él con la corbata desatada…

Ella con la rosa que el le había dado en una mano…

Él se detuvo… Ella tuvo que hacerlo también…

Draco Malfoy dudó por primera vez en su vida…

La tomó del rostro, dulce, suave, tierno…

Ella cerró los ojos… esperando…

Él juntó sus labios con los de ella…

Sabiendo que era un beso prohibido, uno para nunca más repetirlo…

La besaba como atrayendo toda su esencia hacia él… no quería perder detalle de su boca… de sus labios, de su lengua…

Las piernas de ella no le respondían…

Cayó al suelo, y él cayó con ella…

Siguieron fundidos en un beso eterno… hasta que el sol despuntaba…

Y los encontró… uno al lado del otro… con los ojos cerrados y los dedos enlazados…

* * *

**Fin :) Pero del cap!!! Esto NO termina aqui! no no!!!! jajaja!!!! Díganme si les gustó cómo quedó este cap:) En serio me levantan mucho el ánimo con sus reviews :)... Así que los esperaré con muchas ansiaaaaaas!!!!!**

**Gracias a: beautifly92, daniiblack, Pamina Black, Krissalis Potter, RociRadcliffe, Lado.Oscuro, FatiPotter, Hermy Evans, BuBU & pottersita!!!!!!!**

**Muchos besos para todos!!!!!! Gracias y hasta el siguiente!!!!!!**


	12. No es de la realeza, y que?

**Hola a todos!!! Este cap debería llamarse: perdón por la demora... Porque admito que he tardado un siglo en actualizar... Pero, les ruego que me perdonen, tuve una semana agitadísima, llena de prácticas y trabajos que presentar... y he terminado con tos, enferma... :(... Pero bueno, hoy es viernes y pude terminar al fin este cap... que marcará un cambio RADICAL en la historia... :) Les adelanto que este cap es una mezcla de muchas escenas y el tiempo pasa muy rápido... no se me vayan a confundir!!!**

**Sin más que decir... les dejo este cap... :)**

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 12: No es de la realeza… y qué?**

El sol daba sus primeros rayos de luz, alumbrando el rostro de Draco… Este abrió los ojos y se encontró echado en el jardín, al lado de Hermione… Era tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan bella… ¿Por qué tenía que ser él un príncipe y tener que atenerse a todos los protocolos y tradiciones estúpidas de la realeza? Nunca se había quejado de ser el hijo del rey… hasta que encontró el verdadero amor… Sí, estaba seguro, amaba a Hermione… amaba su carácter fuerte, sus agallas para enfrentarse a él… amaba la rebeldía con la que mintió al mismo rey… amaba su rostro, sus besos… Y sabía que no podría tenerla… Y eso le daba una rabia incontenible… ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan injusto?

Draco acarició la mejilla de Hermione para que esta se despierte…

- Qué sucede?

- Ya amaneció…

- Y?

- Y… Hermione! Se supone que no deberíamos estar en los jardines!!!

- Qué?

Hermione tenía una cara de confusión realmente cómica… al parecer, no comprendía dónde estaba ni quién le hablaba… Así que, sin esperar a que la chica abra del todo sus ojos, Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el interior de la escuela…

Subió los pisos lo más silenciosamente que pudo… buscó el piso de los cuartos de las chicas… y se dirigió a la puerta que tenía unos letreros coloridos que decían: Hermione & Ginny… Tocó la puerta suavemente…

Una cabellera pelirroja se asomó apresuradamente para hacer entrar a Malfoy, quien depositó a Hermione en su cama…

- Qué le hiciste Malfoy?

- Nada, Weasley… está dormida, qué no lo ves?

- Yo sé que está dormida… pero no pasó la noche acá… al parecer tú tampoco la pasaste donde debías…

- Nosotros estuvimos donde debimos estar pequeña Weasley… Cuando Hermione despierte te lo contará supongo… Ahora debo irme antes de que Blaise se pregunte dónde estoy… Con permiso…

- Oye Malfoy!

- Qué?

- Puede que Hermione se haya tragado lo de tus buenos modales y tu buen trato… pero yo no…

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que me cuesta creer que hayas cambiado, eso es todo…

Draco tan solo se encogió de hombros y salió…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

En su habitación, Blaise dormía a pata suelta (n/a: profundamente)… Draco se desvistió y se tiró a dormir… Cuando abrió los ojos, Blaise estaba al pie de su cama…

- Pansy me lo contó todo…

- Y?

- Draco… ella no es de la realeza… y qué?

- Cómo que "y qué?"… no lo ves? Mi padre se opondría completamente…

- Pero tú la quieres… nunca te había visto tratar así a ninguna chica Draco… Para ti todas eran de usar y tirar… una noche y ya… por qué con ella no?

- Porque ella no es como todas… Ella no se me lanzó… ella no se intimidó… ella no me temió… me enfrentó… nunca me mintió… fue sincera, fue ella misma… Ella no es de este mundo, simplemente…

- Y no vale la pena luchar por ella?

Se hizo silencio entre los dos amigos… Draco chasqueó la lengua y vaciló…

- Sí vale la pena… ella vale la pena… pero no sé hasta que punto pueda luchar… Yo estaba convencido de que podría enfrentar a mi padre y decirle lo que yo quería… pero no pude…

- Eres un cobarde Draco Malfoy?

- No…

- Entonces?

- No sabes qué es estar en mi lugar Blaise!!!!!!!

- No… no lo sé…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas, Hermione le relataba a Ginny todo lo sucedido… desde los planes de casamiento para Draco y Pansy… hasta el beso que se dieron… Sin saber cómo, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos color miel…

- Hermione… él te quiere, yo lo sé…

- Pero no va a luchar contra su padre…

- No…

- Entonces de qué vale Ginny… de qué vale?... No importa cuánto me quiera, cuando haya superado sus prejuicios… si nunca podré tenerlo a mi lado…

Los siguientes días fueron un calvario… para todos los estudiantes en general… La noticia del casamiento se había difundido rápidamente a través del castillo porque las madres de Draco y Pansy se pasaban por la escuela planeando todo, consultando con sus hijos, que no mostraban interés alguno… La presencia de las señoras era molesta para los estudiantes… Pansy, más que una novia, parecía una viuda… Estaba más pálida de lo normal, parecía que había perdido cabello… Ya no le quedaban ni energías para lanzar sonrisas pícaras a su alrededor, ni coquetear con nadie, y menos para molestar a la gente… Digamos que… el ambiente en la escuela estaba extraño sin la lengua de Pansy moviéndose como una serpiente destilando su veneno habitual…

En cuanto a Draco… tenía la mirada seria… muy seria… Casi no hacía caso a su madre, ni la miraba siquiera… Parecía estar tramando algo, paraba con el ceño fruncido… con los ojos gris mirando penetrantemente a un punto fijo… Evitaba cruzarse con Hermione… lo cual era un dolor agudo para ambos… Es que simplemente… Draco no podría seguir reprimiendo todo lo que sentía si tenía a Hermione al lado…

Y Hermione? Hermione trataba de ser indiferente con lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Fingía que no sucedía nada… Trataba de reír con las bromas de Ron… Seguía siendo una alumna aplicada… Iba a los partidos de polo (n/a: recuerdan que se jugaba este deporte en la escuela??) y alentaba a sus amigos…

Ella también intentaba evitar a Draco… no soportaba ver a las madres de él y Pansy dando vueltas por los corredores discutiendo acerca de la organización del evento…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Hermione… no pueden seguir así…

- Así como?

- Evitándose, fingiendo que el otro no existe…

- Créeme Ginny… así es mejor…

Claro que… a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por no encontrarse, a veces era imposible no mirarse… una sola mirada gris por parte de Draco hacía que las piernas de Hermione temblaran recordando el beso que él le dio… recordando la rosa, marchita desde hacía meses en un rincón de su habitación…

Un día, Hermione se encontraba en la sala de reuniones jugando billar… hacía tiempo no lo hacía y necesitaba relajarse… De repente, la puerta se abrió… Ella volteó… Draco Malfoy estaba parado en la puerta, sorprendido de que ella estuviera ahí…

- Draco…

- Hermione…

Hacía meses que ninguno pronunciaba el nombre del otro… hacía meses que no se veían a los ojos por más de 10 segundos… hacía meses que no sentían el perfume del otro… pero aún seguían recordando a la perfección cada facción del rostro del otro… porque, aunque no lo reconocieran… pensaban el uno en el otro, constantemente…

- Cómo has estado?

- Realmente te importa?

- No… es una cuestión de educación preguntarte eso Hermione…

- He estado ocupada…

- Ocupada es bueno… te mantiene la mente en otras cosas no?

- Sí… claro… Cómo va… bueno, tú sabes…

- La organización? – Draco alzó una ceja en señal de disgusto…

- Ajá… Si no quieres hablar de eso…

- No sé si tú quieras escucharlo…

- Oigo a tu madre hablar de eso con la de Pansy a cada rato… es imposible no escucharlo…

- Bueno… tratan de pedir la opinión de nosotros… pero no se dan cuenta de que no queremos opinar de eso porque… bueno, en fin… nunca se molestaron en tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión… por qué en esto sí…

- …

- Jaja! Me enredé verdad?

- Sí… pero creo que te entendí…

- Eres la única que me entiende Hermione… has sido la única, siempre…

- No Draco… no digas eso…

- Por qué no?

- No… Ambos sabemos que nos hemos estado evitando justamente para no tener este tipo de conversaciones…

- Hermione yo…

- Dicen que uno solo conserva lo que no amarra…

- Lo cual quiere decir qué…?

- Sin tenerte… te tengo acá… y siempre será así…

Hermione se tocaba el pecho, a la altura del corazón… Draco avanzó unos pasos hacia ella…

- Te amo Hermione Granger…

Esas palabras taladrearon a Hermione por días… nunca creyó que esas palabras pudieran salir de un corazón frío como el de Draco… pero si algo había aprendido la chica, era que la vida tomaba rumbos inesperados, el mundo daba giros y vueltas… sólo era cuestión de mantener el equilibrio y no caer…

Draco ya no podía evitar que Hermione ronde sus pensamientos. Estaba en todo… Ella lo era todo… Recordaba la canción que habían bailado en la fiesta… Cerró los ojos y sintió nuevamente el momento… Casi hasta podía sentir su perfume…

Le había dicho que la amaba… era cierto… pero… realmente qué era amar? El podía renunciar a todo por ella… por qué no lo hacía?

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Blaise… en el fondo… aunque Draco no lo reconociera… era cobarde… tenía miedo… no quería arriesgarse…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Malfoy!

- Qué quieres Weasley?

- Preguntarte algo…

- Si quieres saber de Pansy, pregúntaselo a ella…

- No… se trata de Hermione…

Draco miraba a Ron interrogante…

- Si hubiésemos descubierto que Hermione era una Vaelmoire y era parte de la realeza francesa… las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

- Qué quieres decir?

- Le hubieras dicho a tu padre que no te ibas a casar con Pansy porque habías encontrado a alguien mejor?

- Se lo dije Weasley… Le dije que no quería casarme con Pansy… Se lo dije sabiendo que Hermione no es parte de la realeza! No me acuses porque piensas que la discrimino por ser becada!

- Y por qué ya no se hablan? Ni se miran… Hermione sufre…

- Crees que yo no Weasley? La única razón por la que evito acercarme a ella es para evitarnos un sufrimiento a ambos… Porque sabemos que no podemos estar juntos…

- Si quisieran… podrían…

- NO WEASLEY! TU NO ENTIENDES! NADIE ENTIENDE! NADIE PUEDE ESTAR EN MI LUGAR!!!!

- No necesitamos estar en tu lugar para entender que tienes miedo Malfoy… miedo de lo que diga tu padre… Y llegará el fin del año escolar… y nos graduaremos… y tú y Pansy estarán en el altar, jurándose amor eterno que no sienten…

Draco se alejó de Ron silenciosamente… No quería reconocerlo, pero realmente, el único que impedía la felicidad de Draco, era él mismo… pero, de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, las agallas para darle la espalda a su título real? A su riqueza? A su padre? A sus comodidades?

Seguían pasando los días, las semanas… Todos los alumnos estudiaban para los exámenes de medio año… Había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde la fiesta? Sí… mucho… pero, aún así… Hermione, en el silencio de su habitación, podía cerrar los ojos y recordar todo a la perfección…

La rosa… la canción… las canciones… la mano de Draco en su cintura… su voz cantándole al oído… el roce de sus labios, fríos al principio…. La suavidad de su piel… el sabor de su boca… ese beso… esos besos… Aún después de muchos meses… Hermione sentía un hormigueo en los labios, como si Draco siguiera besándola en sueños…

Draco despertó una mañana con un objetivo en mente: buscar a Hermione… no sabía muy bien por qué o para qué… simplemente quería hacerlo… y el príncipe siempre conseguía lo que quería…

Luego del desayuno, la vio… estaba sentada en una banca en los jardines… leía un libro y se mordía el labio inferior… Draco sentía un dolor en el pecho… recordaba el beso… cómo había aprisionado sus labios y ella se había quedado quieta al principio… pero luego le respondió… si tan solo pudiera besarla una vez más…

De repente, Hermione se puso de pie… sin saber por qué, Draco se ocultó tras una pared… No quería tan solo verla? La estaba mirando… qué más podía querer… "Quiero que ella me mire también…"

Vio que Hermione se metía en una sala y decidió entrar detrás de ella… La chica estaba parada frente a una gran ventana, mirando hacia fuera… Él se acercó silenciosamente a ella… Olió su pelo suavemente… y se lo apartó hacia un lado mientras le daba un beso en el cuello… Ella se sobresaltó.

Se miraron a los ojos… En los de ella, había tristeza… los de él no expresaban nada… O tal vez expresaban tanto que eran un mar de confusión…

Se sentaron en un sillón, en silencio… él la rodeaba con sus brazos… ella se apoyó ligeramente sobre él… No hablaban… no hacía falta…

Draco empezó a darle besos en la mejilla… en el cuello… dando pequeños mordiscos… Hermione sólo sentía cómo él dejaba una marca en ella por donde pasaba…

Draco miraba a Hermione… ella bajó los ojos… no podía mirarlo… Hermione sintió los labios de Draco cerca de su boca… luego en sus labios… Ella sentía que no era correcto… pero se dejó llevar…

Llevaban un largo rato entre besos y suspiros… ninguno de los dos pensaba… ni en su pasado, ni en las consecuencias…

- Hermione… me quieres?

- Tú sabes cómo me siento…

- Yo te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi…

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? Sabes que no es posible…

- No quiero que pienses que te utilicé… no eres como las demás…

- No lo pienso… sé como has sido conmigo…

Eran palabras duras, palabras dulces… palabras sinceras…

- Quisiera poder congelar este momento… que solo existamos tú y yo… nadie más…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Horas después… cada uno estaba por su lado otra vez… Sin embargo, cada vez se hacía más difícil dejar de pensar en el otro…

- Hermione? HERMIONE!!!!!!

- Qué pasa Ginny? Por qué me gritas?

- Porque llevo hablándote hace rato y no me estás haciendo caso…

- Qué si?

- Sí!!! Estás ausente… te quedaste mirando un punto fijo pensando en quién sabe qué!

- Draco y yo nos besamos…

- Yo sé… me lo contaste hace muchos meses! Pero de eso ya pasó bastante tiempo Hermione… - el tono duro de Ginny se suavizó- Draco y Pansy se casaran en unos meses…

- Yo sé… pero…

- Pero qué…

- Draco y yo nos besamos hoy…

- Qué?

- Sí…

Hermione pasó a relatarle a Ginny lo que había pasado…

- Ten cuidado Hermione… no quiero que salgas lastimada…

- Lo sé Ginny… pero siento que más daño me hago no estando cerca de él… Me siento desprotegida si no estoy con él… extraño sus abrazos…

- Y sus besos, claro…

- Sí… eso también…

- Pero sabes que no es posible…

- Qué?

- Estar con él… El matrimonio se va a realizar… de todas formas…

- Lo sé…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Semanas más, semanas menos… el país entero se vistió de luto… El rey había muerto…

Draco tomó la noticia de la muerte de su padre como venía tomando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor… Sin inmutarse, indiferente…

Narcisa conservaba la elegancia, a pesar de que se notaba que no se sentía tan segura de sus pasos sin Lucius Malfoy al lado…

Draco y Hermione seguían viéndose a escondidas… Los momentos que compartían juntos, eran los únicos en los que Draco dejaba salir todas sus emociones… sus temores… nadie podría conocerlo mejor que ella…

- Mi padre ha muerto…

- Lo siento…

- No, yo no lo siento… El rey ha muerto, simplemente… Sé lo que estás pensando… no tengo sentimientos… pero mira como fue él conmigo…

Y Hermione entendía… lo escuchaba atentamente…

- Ahora me toca ser el rey… sabes qué significa eso?

- No…

- Que cuando me case con Pansy, ella será la reina…

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto…

- No te puedo negar que no se ha portado tan mal… Pero quisiera que tú estuvieras en su lugar…

Cuando se despedían, Draco sentía que una parte de él se iba… Sentía que volvía al mundo real… (en todos los sentidos de la palabra…) y que caían sobre él sendas responsabilidades…

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you_

_(Estoy sentado aquí solo  
tratando de pensar en algo que hacer  
__Tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa  
__Solo para evitar pensar en ti)_

Draco se sentía en la obligación de olvidar a Hermione… pero cómo! Si era lo único en lo que ocupaba su mente?  
_  
__But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

_(Pero sabes que no está funcionando  
porque eres todo lo que hay en mi mente  
un pensamiento de ti es lo que basta  
para dejar el resto del mundo atrás)_

Nada importaba más… solo ella… sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus palabras y su silencio…_  
_  
_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

_(Bueno, no pretendí que esto llegara tan lejos como llegó.  
__Y no pretendí acercarme tanto y compartir lo que compartimos.  
__Y no pretendí enamorarme, pero lo hice.  
__Y tú no pretendías amarme de vuelta, pero sé que lo hiciste)_

Ambos se amaban, ellos lo sabían… y mientras Hermione se alejaba de él… el la extrañaba cada vez más…

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me  
But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me  
_

_(Estoy sentado aquí tratando de convencerme  
que tú no eres para mi  
Pero mientras más lo pienso, menos lo creo  
y más te quiero aquí conmigo)_

El hecho de haber nacido en grupos sociales distintos, los hacía diferentes? No… Draco tenía claro que el poder económico y social era lo de menos… ahora lo tenía claro… Ella le había enseñado a ver más allá de lo material…

**Cap 12: (parte 2)… La boda y la fuga…**

El día de la graduación de fin de año tenía un significado especial esta vez… Luego de la ceremonia, donde se entregaban los diplomas y premios, se daría inicio a otra ceremonia: el matrimonio de Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy…

Había una gran cantidad de sentimientos mezclados: Los alumnos de último año estaban emocionados por su graduación… Los profesores estaban felices porque los revoltosos se irían y no los verían más… Pansy estaba nerviosa. Hermione estaba triste. Draco estaba… Draco no aparentaba nada, como siempre… Pero parecía que si lo tocaban, explotaría…

A las 6 de la tarde, reunieron a todos los alumnos de último año para que se formen y entren al auditorio donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Todos con las togas bien puestas y las caras de felicidad…

El director dio su discurso y nombró a los mejores alumnos de la promoción… Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy…

Ambos tuvieron que pasar al frente, ambos tuvieron que mirarse, felicitarse, darse la mano…

Draco cogió la mano de la castaña, y la jaló ligeramente a él… le dio un beso en la mejilla… que ella sintió mucho más que otros que él le había dado… En ese beso había impotencia, tristeza, agonía, desesperanza…

Todos en la sala guardaban silencio… Era un silencio tenso…

Cuando Draco se alejó de Hermione y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes hacia sus asientos, todos tenían miradas tristes… aunque ellos no lo supieran, todo el mundo sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

Terminada la graduación, todos estaban invitados a la boda… y luego a la fiesta respectiva… Todos los alumnos fueron a quitarse las togas y arreglarse para el evento…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Qué haces Hermione?

- Empacando esto que falta Ginny…

- Pero puedes hacerlo mañana… por qué no tienes puesto el vestido?

La castaña guardó silencio…

- Qué pasa Hermione?

- No iré a la boda Ginny… No puedo ver al hombre que amo casarse con otra mujer, que él tampoco ama…

- Pero Draco…

- Pero Draco nada… la única manera de olvidarlo es salir de su vida para siempre…

- Hermione!!! Te vas ahora? A dónde irás?

- Prefiero no decírtelo…Lo siento... Te extrañaré Ginny… Has sido un gran apoyo para mí, en todo sentido…

Las dos amigas se despidieron…

- Ah! Ginny! Aún no le digas a nadie que me fui…

- Ni a Ron ni a Harry? Deberías despedirte de ellos…

- Les he dejado unas cartas… seguro las verán luego de la fiesta…

- Estarás bien?

- Sí…

Luego de que Ginny se fue a la capilla donde se realizaría la boda, Hermione terminó de empacar y tomó sus cosas… Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, dando una última mirada a lo único que dejaba atrás…. Una rosa roja marchita…

oooOOOoooOOO

Todos los alumnos invitados estaban ocupando los asientos de la capilla, esperando que entren los novios…

Mientras, en un cuarto al lado de la capilla, dos chicos murmuraban rápidamente…

- Estás seguro?

- Completamente… qué puede pasar?

- Quieres que te ennumere todo lo que puede pasar? Empezando por la reacción de tu madre y mis padres? No será fácil…

- Yo sé… pero es la única manera… Es hora de dejar de ser cobarde…

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica frente a él y salió por la puerta trasera…

Se dirigió rápidamente escaleras arriba, porque sabía que la persona que buscaba no estaría en la capilla con todos… Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la puerta… Tocó… Nadie le abría…

Abrió la puerta… no había nadie… el único rastro que halló de ella fue una rosa roja marchita en la cama…

Draco salió precipitadamente del cuarto y se estampó con una pelirroja…

- Weasley!

- Malfoy!

- Dónde está?

- Hermione? Se fue…

- Cómo que se fue? A dónde?

- No sé, no me quiso decir…

- No eres su amiga?! No deberías saber?

- Y tú no deberías estar casándote?!

- Pansy y yo decidimos no hacerlo…

- Por qué diablos esperan a última hora para decidir eso?

- …

- Es tarde Draco… Hermione decidió salir de tu vida para siempre…

- No pequeña Weasley… Hermione me sacó de su vida… en la mía seguirá estando…

Draco salió de la escuela y se dirigió corriendo a la parada del autobús… al parecer había llegado tarde ahí también porque Hermione no estaba…

- Mierda, mierda, mierda…

- Malfoy…

- Potter?

- Si alguna vez lo dudé… mis dudas se han disipado… sé que amas a Hermione…

- Y qué interesa!? Ya no está… Se fue… se fue…

Draco nunca pensó derrumbarse de esa manera… al fin había decidido dejar de ser cobarde y no casarse con Pansy… y no podía tener a Hermione tampoco… Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos grises, siempre fríos… algo se estaba derritiendo en su interior…

- Yo sé que la podrás encontrar Malfoy…

- Cómo?

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros…

- El tiempo lo dirá… ahora tú decides…

- Qué?

- Vuelves a la capilla, donde todos se preguntan donde se metieron los novios, para casarte con Pansy... O huyes, sin que nadie se de cuenta y buscas a Hermione…

- Potter, no tengo donde empezar, puedo tardar días, meses, años…

- Ella lo vale? Renunciarías a tu corona, por ella?

La mirada de Draco, por fin, expresaba algo: determinación…

- Sí… Cualquier cosa ahora, menos ser rey…

* * *

**Qué les pareció?!?!?!?!... Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... **

**La canción que aparece brevemente es "A Lonely September" de Plain White T's... Era excelente para esa parte... :)  
Ah! La razón por la que aparece un cap 12 parte 2... es porque no tenía mucho sentido crear un nuevo cap.. porque me iba a salir demasiado corto... :) Entonces, lo adjunté aquí:)**

**Agradecimientos especiales a TODOS! Por su paciencia... y por sus reviews a: ZhirruUrie, pottersita, daniiblack, Rumys, Krissalis Potter, GaretClaus, Pamina Black, beautifly92, -Krl'sS'MalfoY-, tonkstar, Conii Cullen Malfoy, Hermy Evans, FatiPotter, McMafis, Alessandra Castle, vikdracomione & karyta34... :)**

**Bueno.. ya tengo una idea para ir trabajando el siguiente cap... :) Espero que les guste... Hasta la proximaaaaa!!!!!**

**...megumi...**


	13. Quien eres tú?

**Holaa todos! DEFINITIVAMENTE me han estado mandando un mal karma! jajajaja... La buena noticia, es que terminé todos mis examenes y me fue bien!... Las malas noticias fueron q: esa semana, me dio fiebre... terminé examenes y me intoxiqué... y ahora no puedo subir el documento... asi que, después de mucho pelearme con la página, decidí "editar" un capítulo que ya estaba subido, y cambiar el contenido... por el nuevo contenido de este nuevo cap!**

**Unas breves observaciones: las canciones que aparecen en esta oportunidad... un fragmento de "Anhelo en la lluvia"- Los pelaos... y... "alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias...**

**Bueno, basta de hablar... LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE SU PACIENCIA!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que haya valido la pena... :) Con ustedes... **

**Ella, plebeya **

**- megumi **

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas... _

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

_En el capítulo anterior… _

_Harry sólo se encogió de hombros… _

_- El tiempo lo dirá… ahora tú decides… _

_- Qué? _

_- Vuelves a la capilla, donde todos se preguntan donde se metieron los novios, para casarte con Pansy? O huyes, sin que nadie se de cuenta y buscas a Hermione… _

_- Potter, no tengo donde empezar, puedo tardar días, meses, años… _

_- Ella lo vale? Renunciarías a tu corona, por ella? _

_La mirada de Draco, por fin, expresaba algo: determinación… _

_- Sí… Cualquier cosa ahora, menos ser rey…_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 13: Quién eres tú? **

Draco decidió no volver a la capilla…

Total… Pansy se encargaría de decirle a todo el mundo que fue abandonada en el altar por Draco Malfoy, el ex heredero al trono… Sí… porque Draco no estaría para la ceremonia de coronación…

Qué le importaba a él la realeza, el linaje, la sangre… si no tenía a la mujer que quería para él junto a él?

Harry miraba fijamente a Draco…. Estaba decidido a ayudarlo… o a ayudar a Hermione en todo caso… porque sabía que a su amiga le gustaba mucho el rubio…

- No sé por dónde empezar a buscarla…

- Hermione no está lejos…

- Cómo sabes? Cómo sabes que no subió al autobús y ahora está en el aeropuerto?

- Porque ella no es así… no se iría del país sin haberse despedido de sus padres…. Ni siquiera por huir de ti…

- Pero… entonces?

- Ella no se iría a ningún lado sin despedirse de sus padres…

- Ya lo dijiste… qué tiene que ver…

- …

- DONDE VIVE HERMIONE?

Unas horas después, el rubio estaba parado frente a una humilde casa… Tocó la puerta… y salió a recibirlo una mujer de aspecto sereno…

- Si?

- Soy… Draco Malfoy… busco a… Hermione…

- Draco Malfoy… Sí he oído hablar de ti… siento lo de tu padre… salió en todos los periódicos… Pasa, pasa…

Draco estaba un poco incómodo… esa señora sabía todo sobre él, por la prensa… y él no sabía nada de ella… al menos suponía que era la madre de Hermione…

Ella lo invitó a tomar asiento…

- Hermione no está…

- Cómo que no está?

- Estuvo… pero se fue…

Draco se puso de pie de un brinco como si una corriente de electricidad lo hubiera alcanzado…

- A dónde?!

- Siéntate, por favor…

El muchacho alzó una ceja…

- Hermione… se fue un poco… alterada…

- Por mi culpa?

- No… más por la mía…

- Cómo?

- Le dije algo que debí haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo…

- Qué?

- Sé que… vieron la dinastía Vaelmoire en clase…

- Sí… Hermione se parece bastante a Laura Vaelmoire… llegamos a pensar que era descendiente de ella… pero… bueno, investigamos… y… no era así…

- Lo dedujeron por la fecha de nacimiento?

- Cómo sabe?

- Hermione sí es hija de Laura Vaelmoire…

- QUÉ? Usted la adoptó?

- No… Yo soy Laura Vaelmoire…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por la carretera… siempre fue parte de una dinastía… ahora sabía toda la historia… Sus padres habían renunciado a la realeza… a su título real… habían manejado a la prensa, para que finjan su muerte. Habían alterado la fecha de nacimiento de Hermione, para que nadie pudiera unir cabos sueltos… La dinastía Vaelmoire no existía ya… Pero… qué hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera seguido teniendo una vida acomodada? No recordaba nada de cuando tenía dos años, edad que tenía cuando "ocurrió el accidente" y dejó de ser una Vaelmoire para convertirse en una Granger…

Si nada hubiera cambiado… Ella hubiera sido tan egocéntrica y egoísta como Draco? Hubieran podido haber sido la pareja perfecta como Pansy y él? Se hubieran casado? Hubiera sido realmente amor?

De repente, empezó a llover… a Hermione le gustaba la lluvia. Era fresca… y le ayudaba a ocultar sus lágrimas… Pero no le gustaba la neblina… no le dejaba ver nada… Algo pasó rozando su pierna…

- AAAAH!!!

La chica empezó a correr… sentía unos gruñidos… sería un perro? No sabía en qué dirección corría… llevaba su mochila a cuestas. Probablemente la atropellaba un auto… pero no… Hermione chocó contra un árbol…. Y su visión quedó negra…

oooOOOoooOOOoooo

Draco salió de la casa de Hermione en el instante en que empezaba a llover… estaba confundido, haciéndose preguntas parecidas a las que Hermione se había hecho… Los Vaelmoire habían renunciado a su dinastía…. Ya no había dinastía… Hermione era plebeya de todas formas… Igual que él ahora no? No había vuelta que darle… ella era una chica normal, con un pasado secreto… sólo eso…

Draco caminaba distraído, el viento y la lluvia le nublaban la vista… a dónde se estaba dirigiendo? No había ni un solo auto que lo llevara a ningún lado… Por qué no se quedó en la casa de Hermione? Tal vez porque le intimidaba la presencia de su madre, ahora que sabía quién era… A pesar de su edad y del tiempo transcurrido… los ojos de Laura Vaelmoire aun eran distinguibles en el rostro de aquella mujer… Esos ojos sinceros y serenos… esos ojos que Hermione también tenía…

PLAF!

- Qué demonios?

Draco había tropezado y caído al suelo, mojándose la ropa aún más… quién ponía bultos en el camino?

Pero no era cualquier bulto, era una persona! Y estaba inconsciente…

Draco se agachó… Era Hermione… SU Hermione… La tomó en sus brazos… Le besó la frente… Pero ella no abrió los ojos…

El chico decidió llevarla de vuelta a su casa… de paso él también podría quedarse ahí, no?... Por el momento, no tenía dónde más ir…

_Véngase corriendo mire que estoy deseando _

_su cabello largo, su sonrisa a salvo. _

_Véngase de prisa mire que estoy deseando _

_estrechar su cuerpo con el mío temblando. _

_Véngase muy pronto porque sufro un desamor _

_venga que la brisa le aconseja _

_que me abra la puerta _

_que monte en sus huellas. _

_Véngase pronto que hoy estoy necesitando bienestar, _

_alivio que cure mis penas con sólo su mirar _

_aroma de lluvia que roce mi alma, que incite a la calma_

Levantó a Hermione en sus brazos y caminó de vuelta a la casa… Tocó la puerta y le volvió a abrir la madre…

- Pasa Draco, pasa… qué pasó?

- No lo sé… Yo caminaba y la encontré… creo que se golpeó la cabeza con un árbol…

Entre los dos la llevaron arriba y la madre le puso ropa seca a su hija… Una vez que salió del cuarto de Hermione se dirigió a Draco…

- Puedes quedarte si quieres…

Le tendió ropa seca del padre de Hermione, que en ese momento estaba prendiendo la chimenea para calentar el ambiente…

- Gracias…

- No es nada… No es fácil renunciar a las comodidades de la realeza…

- Cómo sabe que…?

Laura Vaelmoire le dirigió una mirada casi maternal a Draco…

- Todos sabían de tu casamiento hoy con Pansy Parkinson… Por lo visto… no te has casado… y no te han coronado…

- Cierto…

- Bueno, basta de charlas! El muchacho necesita dormir…

Dicho esto, los padres de Hermione dejaron a Draco en la sala, sumido en sus propios pensamientos… Los cuales duraron poco… porque se quedó dormido casi al instante. Sin embargo, se planteó unas cuantas cosas… ya no era parte de la realeza… había renunciado a su puesto de rey… qué era? Quién era?... Seguiría siendo un Malfoy?

A la mañana siguiente, un olor a pan recién horneado despertó a Draco… se desperezó en el sillón que le sirvió de cama y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior… Eran muchas cosas… Sentía la cabeza por reventar… pero, por otro lado… sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar todas las dudas que tenía… ya se encargaría de eso más tarde… ahora le preocupaba Hermione…

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba la madre de Hermione… Tenía un semblante preocupado… Cuando el chico entró, lo miró y le sonrió…

- Quieres desayunar?

- Cómo está Hermione?

Hubo una pausa…

- …

- Draco, Hermione…

- Hermione…?

- Ve a verlo por ti mismo…

Preocupado a más no poder, Draco subió las escaleras de dos en dos. No le importaba no haberse duchado ni el hecho de estar despeinado… sólo le preocupaba ella…

Tocó la puerta… Al no recibir respuesta, abrió y entró…

Hermione estaba echada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados… Tal como él la recordaba… la chica de la que se había enamorado… a primera vista…

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama… y le apartó el pelo de la frente…

Ella abrió los ojos… él le sonrió… Ella tenía la mirada confundida…

- Hermione…

- Quién eres tú?

Draco alzó una ceja, ahora él también estaba confundido…

- Hermione! Soy yo, Draco…

- Draco?

- Creo que… te afectó el golpe…

- Qué golpe?

- Me estás bromeando?!

Draco se estaba impacientando… hasta que la madre de Hermione entró en el cuarto, sacándolo y dejando a la chica más confundida de lo que estaba…

- Draco… al parecer, Hermione perdió la memoria con el golpe…

- QUÉ?!

- Sí… no recuerda nada desde el golpe…

- No se acuerda de mí…- Esta no era una pregunta… Draco lo murmuró para sí mismo…

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, Draco trataba de asimilar eso… El pelo le caía rebeldemente sobre los ojos… tenía los puños cerrados. Sabía que… si no se controlaba, podría golpear lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino…

Dracp se miró en el espejo del pasadizo… Unos ojos grises le devolvían la mirada… Si tenía que conquistar de nuevo a Hermione… lo haría… Empezaría de nuevo… No sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar… pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que no podía seguir viviendo sin ella…

Al medio día, se ofreció a subirle el almuerzo a Hermione… Ella seguía durmiendo… Justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente una canción que había escuchado hace tiempo… le parecía que iba perfecta para la ocasión y sin saber por qué, se puso a cantar en voz baja mientras observaba a Hermione…

_Tú no sabes quien soy yo,_  
_No sé quien eres tú,_  
_Y en realidad,  
quien sabe que somos los dos_

Hermione y Draco… Dos personas tan diferentes y tan complementarias entre sí… Castaño y rubio… Como el calor y el frío… Ella logró derretir el hielo de sus ojos…

_Y yo como un secuestrador  
te persigo por amor,_  
_y aunque tú no sepas mi dirección, mi apellido y mi voz,_  
_y la clave de mi corazón..._

Él dejó lo que era… para ser de ella… la siguió… hasta tropezar con ella y rescatarla de la lluvia…

_Alguien te quiere,  
alguien te espera,  
alguien te sueña_ _y tú sabes que soy yo,_  
_Alguien te piensa constantemente,  
alguien te busca_ _y por fin te encontró,_  
_Alguien te amó  
y alguien soy yo!_

Draco la amaba… estaba más que seguro desde hace tiempo… nadie como ella… nadie como ella para quererla, para soñarla, para pensarla, para buscarla…

_Yo no pido nada más,  
que estar feliz si tu lo estas_ _y sentirte bien,_  
_Aunque no sepas quien,  
quien te quiere sin más_ _por encima del bien y del mal._

Draco no podía soportar la idea de que Hermione no supiera quién era él… que no recuerde los momentos que pasaron… El primer encuentro… cómo él le besó la mano, como todo un caballero… cuando la invitó al baile la primera vez, cuando ella le confesó que era becada… cuando a él no le importó, pero la empezó a llamar por su apellido… cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar… cuando bailaron… cuando se besaron…. Cuando se encontraban clandestinamente… cuando se fue…

_En el fondo de mi vida  
no me queda otra salida_  
_que no seas tú!_

No… Solo ella… nadie más… Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Hermione oía a lo lejos una voz… suave… un poco ronca… que le resultaba familiar… "Draco"… Esa voz llevaba el sello de Draco… y ella lo sabía… muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero no podía recordarlo…

Draco se metió a la ducha con muchos pensamientos en su interior… últimamente pensaba mucho… vivía en su propio mundo, preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta… Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño se había abierto cuando estaba secándose el cuerpo y cuando salió de la ducha envuelto con una toalla en la cintura, se encontró cara a cara con…

- Hermione!

- Dr… Draco… Yo… perdón…

La chica estaba de todos los colores… Sabía en su interior que algo pasaba con ese chico… pero no sabía qué… y no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que él sabía algo que ella no… Estaba a punto de irse cuando él la tomó por el brazo… El contacto fue frío…

- Te bañas con agua fría?

- Es bueno para activar la circulación de la sangre…

Ese muchacho tenía una sonrisa tan cautivante… tan abierta… tan irresistible… Estaba con el pelo rubio platinado mojado, gotitas de agua en su rostro… que bajaban por su cuello hasta el pecho y más… Él notó la mirada de ella… la miró a los ojos… profundamente… tan profundamente que ella se sentía taladrada por su mirada… La distancia entre ambos se acortó considerablemente… Hermione empezaba a tener calor… Draco la tenía acorralada contra la puerta y estaba cerca… muy cerca de ella… Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione con las manos… recorría con su nariz todos los rincones de su rostro… Ella podía sentir su respiración… Era posible que el aire que él expulsaba fuera dulce?

"Me irá a besar?"- pensó ella…

"Qué hago? La beso?"- se preguntaba él…

Los labios de él en su mejilla… Una simple mirada, y Draco salió del baño dejando a una Hermione más confundida…

Horas después, Hermione salió al jardin y encontró a Draco sentado (n/a: ya vestido por cierto xD)… con una pierna estirada hacia delante y la otra doblada… Con una mano sobre la rodilla y la otra despejándose el pelo de la cara debido al fuerte viento que corría… Hermione sentía que podía enamorarse de ese chico… Se veía tan dulce… tan tierno… tan elegante y distinguido… tan caballeroso… pero… quién era Draco? Sería posible que ya se hubiera enamorado de él?

Draco sintió una presencia a su lado… Alzó la vista y se encontró con Hermione, su hermosa plebeya… Le sonrió… Ella fue directo al grano:

- Qué somos?

- Es una buena pregunta… somos seres humanos, que habitamos en este planeta llamado Tierra… para qué estamos aquí? Eso depende de cada uno… pero cuando lo sepamos… y lo consigamos, seremos felices…

- Lindas palabras, pero no me refería a eso…

- Entonces?

- Qué somos tú y yo?

- Tú eres Hermione Granger… Yo soy Draco Malfoy… mucho gusto…

- Y quién es Draco Malfoy?

- Estudiamos juntos… el resto… tienes que descubrirlo tú…

Hermione decidió al día siguiente visitar a un psicólogo que le ayudara a recordar… El psicólogo era un hombre divertido… el pelo canoso, lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos debido al reflejo… A pesar de eso, su voz era acogedora y su sonrisa inspiraba confianza… Le indicó que se echara en el diván y siguiera sus instrucciones… Luego de hacerle una serie de preguntas le dijo que le haría una regresión…

- Cierra los ojos y relájate… Toma aire profundamente y suéltalo despacio… Concéntrate en tu respiración… Con cada inspiración te relajas más… Imagínate una luz blanca brillante sobre ti… enfócate en esta luz mientras fluye por tu cuerpo… Permítete flotar mientras caes más y más profundo en un estado más relajado de tu mente… Ahora… mientras cuento de atrás hacia delante de diez a uno, tú te sentirás en paz, en calma… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… entrarás en un lugar seguro, donde nada te puede hacer daño… 5… 4… 3… 2… si en algún momento tienes que volver… lo único que debes hacer es abrir los ojos… 1…

_Hermione empezó a ver su vida como una película… hasta que llegó a lo que quería recordar…_

_Sentía una gran emoción… mezclado con inseguridad… Iría a una nueva escuela! Una escuela llena de niños ricos que creían que su status social y económico era lo más importante…_ _Qué había pasado de interesante? Había conocido a Ginny Weasley… recordaba a Ginny… Pelirroja… becada como ella… le mencionó a Draco… hijo del rey… Le contó cosas de él… Draco era así? No parecía malo…_

_Siguiente memoria…. Encuentro en el pasillo…. Él no sabía quien era ella… Ella no sabía quién era él… hasta que se quitó el gorro y se presentó… Luego le besó la mano… Él le había parecido arrogante… pero el chico más apuesto que hubiera visto en su vida… Pero ella era becada… nada podía pasar…_

_Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson estaban comprometidos… Ella no tenía opción…_

_Siguiente recuerdo… organización del baile… La confesión…. La amenaza de Pansy… el "sermón" que le dio Hermione… el cambio de mentalidad de Pansy y de Draco… Las discusiones con Draco por la organización de la fiesta… Hermione empezaba a enamorarse de Draco… como era eso posible?_

_Laura Vaelmoire… su esperanza de ser de una dinastía… para luego darse cuenta de que ella no necesitaba ser parte de una dinastía para considerarse especial…_

_La fiesta… el vestido… su pareja: Draco… conoció a los padres de él… Les mintió… les dijo que era la hija de Laura Vaelmoire y que era parte de la dinastía… Bailó con Draco… bromeó con él… eran cómplices… Una mala noticia… el compromiso entre Draco y Pansy sería inminente… Hermione tenía un vacío dentro de ella…_

_Su primer beso… en los jardines… Hermione revivió ese momento a la perfección… El amanecer… Draco la llevó a su habitación… Una linda noche… pero al día siguiente… y los días posteriores… No… Hermione quería saltarse esos recuerdos…_

_El sufrimiento por estar lejos de Draco… no tenerlo… oír constantemente a las madres de Draco y Pansy hablar del matrimonio… De tanto evitarse, tenían que encontrarse… y así fue… él le dijo que la amaba…. Y ella se quedó pensando en eso…_

_Segundo beso… y el tercero… y el cuarto… hablaban de su amor prohibido… "__Quisiera poder congelar este momento… que solo existamos tú y yo… nadie más…"_

_Se veían a escondidas… el rey murió… Ambos se amaban… pero no podían estar juntos… él no iba a renunciar a su puesto como rey… no iba a renunciar a la realeza y todas sus riquezas… _

_La graduación… la huida de Hermione… su decisión de salir de la vida de Draco para siempre… de sacarlo de su vida… para no verlo más… para no pensar más en él… No podía soportar verlo casarse con otra mujer… __La verdad de su madre: la verdadera Laura Vaelmoire… todo había sido una mentira! Si toda su vida hubiera vivido como una princesa de verdad? Pero no… Ella era quien era porque su madre había tomado la decisión correcta… se había alejado de todo el glamour y la elegancia para educar a su hija con toda la sencillez posible… Y ella se lo agradecía…_ _Y Draco? Donde encajaba Draco en todo eso?_ _Llovía… y se golpeó… qué hacía Draco ahí?_

Hermione abrió los ojos y el psicólogo le devolvía la mirada…

- Encontraste tus respuestas?

- Ya sé quién soy… ya sé que pasó… ya sé quién es él… Pero no sé por qué está aquí…

- Eso puedes preguntárselo personalmente…

Eso haría… Hermione regresó a su casa… le diría a Draco que había recordado todo… y que quería saber qué había pasado en el colegio luego de que ella se fue y… qué había pasado con Pansy…

- Mamá? Dónde está Draco?

- Él ya se fue…

- Se fue? A dónde?

- Tenía… unos asuntos que resolver…

- Qué tipo de asuntos? Se llegó a casar con Pansy?

- Qué?...

- Ya recuerdo todo!!!!!

Madre e hija se abrazaron, mientras una le decía a la otra…

- Draco se fue a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes… no sé si volverá…

- Y yo qué hago? Lo voy a buscar?!

- Lo quieres?

- Con todo mi corazón… y quiero saber por qué estaba aquí…

* * *

**Este cap es uno de los más entrecortados que he escrito... Porque creo que llevo más de un mes en él... no sabía qué rumbo darle a la historia... y me salió este... Quiero saber qué piensan :) En serio!**

**Repito: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA:)... y agradecimientos especiales a los que me dejaron review... y pusieron el ff en story alert y en sus favoritos!!!!!!!!**

**Karyta34, ZhirruUrie, Pamina Black (tambien te toca actualizar a tiii!!!), FatiPotter, daniiblack, beautifly92, pottersita, margara, Coniitah Malfoy Cullen, Hermy Evans, Rumys, Sami-Maraurder girl, McMafis, Alessandra Castle, GaretClaus & el review anonimo que firmo como "yo" :)... Les agradezco por estar siempre presentes :)**

**Hasta la proxima!!!**

**..megumi...**


	14. Mi princesa

**Hola a todos:)**

**Los hice esperar mucho? Esta vez si fue mi culpa... :P... me olvidé completamente de actualizar!!!!!!!! LO SIENTO!!!!!!... Pero bueno... aqui esta el... ¿último? capítulo... puede serlo... **

**Disfrutenlo! **

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Cap 14: Mi princesa…**

- Señor Malfoy, su madre lo está esperando…

Draco entró a la sala de ese lugar que tantas veces había llamado "casa"…. Pero no se sentía realmente en su hogar… hogar era el hogar de Hermione, donde se sentía realmente el calor familiar… En su caso nunca había existido eso…

- Madre…

- Draco…

Madre e hijo se quedaron sin palabras… había mucho que decir… pero ninguno sabía por donde empezar…

- Las cosas han cambiado hijo… qué va a pasar con la dinastía?

- La dinastía Malfoy puede terminarse ahora... A mí ya no me importa…

- Por qué Draco? No te hemos educado bien?

- "El dinero y la posición social es lo único que importa…" Con eso crecí… Pero he descubierto que eso no es lo más importante…. Y no determina el tipo de persona que es cada uno… Hay otras cosas más…

Narcisa sacudió la cabeza… sin las palabras duras de Lucius, nada podría hacer cambiar a Draco de parecer…

- De qué vas a vivir? Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a ir a la universidad. Me interesa estudiar negocios internacionales. Quiero viajar por el mundo…

- Y ella? Esa chica...

- Ella… - ella no me recuerda, pensó Draco- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto... yo quiero estudiar por mí... ya veré luego qué puedo hacer para poder vivir bien...

- Draco... Tengo algo que decirte…

- Qué?

- Tu padre te dejo en su testamento varias cosas… claro, se supone que para que puedas disponer de ellas luego de tu casamiento con Pansy… pero dado que este no se realizó… creo que los tienes a tu entera disposición…

En ese momento, entró el abogado de la familia para revisar los documentos… El padre de Draco le había dejado un departamento, un carro y buena parte de su fortuna… Draco tenía una sonrisa incrédula en la cara… y su madre lo notó…

- Creías que por haber renunciado al trono tu madre te iba a dejar sin nada?

- Probablemente, si mi padre estuviera vivo y hubiera presenciado mi… huida… este testamento no existiría…

Narcisa le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a su hijo…

- Probablemente lo hubieras matado de la angustia y la ira…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Su primera visita al departamento lo desilusionó un poco… Si bien el exterior del edificio era sobrio, el interior se veía moderno… Sin embargo… su departamento estaba… vacío…

"Claro… me deja el departamento pero sin muebles…"

Su sorpresa vendría después, cuando a su siguiente visita encontró el lugar completamente amueblado… Había una nota de su madre:

_Draco, quiero que sepas que aunque al principio no estaba muy segura de tu decisión, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… Soy tu madre y estaré siempre que me necesites… Te quiero._

El lado sensible de Draco estaba a punto de aflorar, pero se contuvo a tiempo… Se tiró encima de un sillón, el cual estaba tan cómodo, que se quedó profundamente dormido…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa… ahora sabía todo (como debía ser) y se sentía ella misma de nuevo… Pero no sabía nada de Draco… ni donde estaba, ni qué asuntos estaría resolviendo… Había logrado ubicar a Ginny y le había contado todo lo que había pasado… Ginny también tenía cosas que contarle, pero no quería decírselo por teléfono, por lo que quedaron en encontrarse en un café…

Cuando Hermione entró al café, divisó rápidamente una cabellera pelirroja y sonrió…

- Ginny!!!!

- Hermione!!!!

Ambas se dieron un gran abrazo…

- Sé que no han pasado muchos días, pero te he extrañado…

- Y yo a ti… aunque la verdad, los pasados días no recordaba nada…

- Jajaja…

- Y qué era lo que tenías que contarme?

- Bueno… Harry y yo estamos juntos…

- En serio?! Felicitaciones! Cuándo paso eso? Ya era hora…

_... Flashback…_

_Cuando Harry le dio la dirección de Hermione a Draco, se dirigió al colegio nuevamente… Estaba subiendo las escaleras de caracol cuando se cruzó con Ginny._

_- Harry! Por qué tienes una cara de… no sé… estás bien?_

_- Sí… espero haber hecho lo correcto…_

_- Qué hiciste?_

_- Leí la carta de Hermione… y luego oí que Malfoy no estaba donde debía estar… Entonces, até los cabos sueltos y salí corriendo… Encontré a Malfoy… y bueno… le dije dónde había ido Hermione…_

_- Hermione te dijo donde iba a ir?_

_- No me lo dijo explícitamente, pero lo deduje por su carta…_

_- Entonces… Harry Potter ayudó a Draco Malfoy… algo digno de recordar para la historia…_

_- Si, bueno… dicen que tengo buen corazón…_

_Harry sonrió de lado mientras Ginny lanzaba una carcajada…_

_- Qué? La señorita Weasley duda de mis buenas intenciones?_

_- No para nada, señor Potter… sólo me sorprende… a pesar de todo… es Malfoy…_

_- Creo, al igual que Hermione, que las personas pueden cambiar… y Malfoy parece realmente enamorado de Hermione…_

_- Sí… está dispuesto a arriesgar todo por ella…_

_Harry se quedó callado un momento… _

_- Harry? Qué piensas?_

_El chico no le respondió, sino que se acercó a ella y la besó… dejando ahora sin palabras a Ginny…_

_- Yo no tengo nada que arriesgar Ginny… pero sí mucho que ganar… Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decirte que quiero estar contigo… pero temía ser rechazado y perderte para siempre… pero ya no tengo nada que perder… Termina el año y si no me quieres como yo te quiero ti, no tendremos que vernos más y cada uno tomará su propio camino… Pero si…_

_La chica no lo dejó terminar… _

_- Harry Potter. No he esperado todos estos años que te conozco para que me des un discurso acerca de lo que puede o no pasar…_

_Harry la miró sorprendido y luego ambos sonrieron como dos enamorados… Él volvió a acercarse con los labios entreabiertos y se fundieron en un beso deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo… por ambos…_

..._ Fin flashback…_

- Y eso fue todo…

- Ay, qué lindo… Yo sabía que eso tenía que pasar algún día!

- Jaja… en parte se lo debo a Draco no?

- A Draco?

- Claro! En parte… Harry se "inspiró" en Draco para dar el primer paso… sino quien sabe… hasta ahora seguiría rompiéndose la cabeza…

- Hablando de romperse la cabeza… qué fue de Ron?

- Ron? Jajaja… mi hermanito también tiene su historia…

... _Flashback…_

_Harry y Ginny no querían terminar con el beso que se estaban dando. Aquel beso que llevaba muchos sentimientos reprimidos dentro… Harry sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Ginny entre sus brazos y sus labios que se movían ágilmente… De repente, escucharon unos pasos acelerados que se dirigían a ellos… se separaron bruscamente y se miraron preocupados… Ambos dirigieron la vista a la esquina por donde se oían los pasos y se sorprendieron más cuando apareció Pansy, vestida de blanco y con un semblante decidido…Cuando vio a Harry y Ginny, lanzó un grito sorprendido. _

_- Ay! Me asustaron…_

_Harry y Ginny alzaron una ceja. Esperaban alguna reacción de Pansy… cualquiera, menos esa… Estaban esperando algún insulto tipo: qué hacen aquí par de ineptos?... Pero ese insulto nunca llegó…_

_- Ya sé lo que están pensando… por qué Pansy está aquí sola y no se está casando…_

_- En realidad sabemos por qué no te estás casando… pero no por qué estás aquí sola…_

_- Qué?_

_- Nos encontramos con Draco…_

_- Ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido… sí… claro… yo… mmm… _

_Pansy se encogió de hombros…_

_- Ya no interesa… yo nunca quise casarme… ahora, sin este compromiso encima, puedo realizar mi sueño…_

_- Cuál es tu sueño?_

_- Quiero ser modelo… y casada con Draco nunca hubiera podido hacerlo…_

_Justo en ese momento apareció Ron…_

_- Pansy! Harry? Ginny? Pansy! Malfoy… este… tu madre, desesperada… matarte… quiere…_

_- Ron! Deja de hablar como telegrama… qué pasa con la madre de Pansy?_

_- Bueno, en realidad… la madre de Pansy y la de Malfoy… bueno, quieren matarlos porque no los encuentran…_

_- Bueno… Malfoy no está…_

_- Cierto Ron… yo mismo lo mandé un poco lejos…_

_- A dónde lo mandaste Harry?_

_- A buscar a Hermione…_

_- Hermione? Y ella a dónde se fue?_

_- Ay hermanito, tienes que ponerte al día… te sugiero que vayas a tu habitación, escondas ahí a Pansy mientras se calman las cosas y de paso lees la carta que te dejó Hermione… Mientras Harry y yo… _

_Ginny dejó su frase sin terminar… en realidad no sabía qué iban a hacer Harry y ella… volteó a ver a Pansy… la cual estaba con la cara desencajada…_

_- No puedo esperar más…_

_- Esperar para qué?_

_- Para irme! Debo irme ya! Mi madre no me dejará partir… No quiere que haga mi carrera de modelo… me obligará a quedarme…_

_En menos de un minuto, Ron desapareció corriendo y apareció nuevamente. Llevaba en una mano la carta de Hermione y en la otra… las llaves del auto…_

_- Empaca tus cosas Pansy… yo te llevo…_

_- A dónde vas a llevarme?_

_- A donde quieras ir…_

_La cara de Pansy se iluminó son una sonrisa radiante… Se sacó los zapatos de taco alto y corrió hacia su habitación… Llevaba las maletas listas para su luna de miel con Draco… ahora su viaje sería una total aventura… _

_En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista para partir, y Ron estaba con el carro listo…_

_Ambos partieron antes de que cualquier otra persona pudiera notar el rumor del motor alejarse a través de los portones de la escuela…_

_Fin flashback…_

- Así que Ron se fue con Pany? – Hermione estaba visiblemente sorprendida…

- Y qué pasó después?

- Bueno… Ron llamó al cabo de unas horas diciendo que estaba en el aeropuerto… y que si Harry podía pasar a recoger su auto… que dejaría las llaves en seguridad para que el lo recoja… Dijo que luego nos daría mayores explicaciones…

- Y qué pasó?

- Bueno, llamó luego de unos días a contarnos toda la historia… Resulta que llevó a Pansy al aeropuerto, porque ella quería ir a California… a Los Angeles creo… porque ahí habían oportunidades para modelar…

- Ya…

- Y bueno… le entró el temor mientras compraba su pasaje y le preguntó a Ron si iría con ella… y él le dijo que sí!

- Entonces se fueron?

- Se fueron, sí… y estaban hospedados en un hotel… de 5 estrellas! Lo envidio a Ron… De ahí me llamó…

- Pero… cómo…

- Cómo pagan? Pansy corre con todos los gastos… Su padre no le anuló ninguna tarjeta de crédito… Dice Ron que Pansy habló con su padre y le explicó todo… y como siempre fue su engreída, no le dijo nada… y bueno, la sigue manteniendo… hasta que ella pueda tener independencia económica… Hasta ese momento, bueno, se da sus gustos…

- Y Ron qué hace?

- No me lo vas a creer! En unos de los castings a los que Pansy fue… bueno, Ron la acompaña a todos… y en uno de ellos… contrataron a Ron también!

- En serio?

- Dijeron que era perfecto, que no habían muchos modelos pelirrojos y que si le interesaba… Obviamente, mi hermano dijo que si…

- Eso es realmente increíble…

- Sí… y en eso están… y tu príncipe azul?

- Draco? La última vez que lo vi, no lo recordaba… no sé si se habrá rendido conmigo y ya no quiere nada…

- Cómo va a ser?! Si renunció a todo por ti!

- Pero eso fue antes de que pierda la memoria…

- Tengo una idea… déjame hacer unas llamadas…

- Qué vas a hacer?

- Vamos… bueno… vas a buscar a Draco y decirle con una gran sonrisa que ya lo recuerdas y todo y veremos qué pasa…

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Draco estaba soñando que estaba en la playa solo… hacía calor… y podía sentir la brisa… de repente una sirena emergía del mar… era Hermione! Y no era una sirena… no tenía cola… Pero tenía la belleza de un ser místico y misterioso… Así era ella…. Él se acercó a ella y podía sentir su perfume… y el roce de su piel… Se sentía tan real…

En su sueño, Draco estiraba un brazo para tocarla suavemente… no quería alejarla… Podía sentir la suavidad de sus manos… el fresco olor de su cabello… tocó sus labios… sentía que ella sonreía…

Draco abrió los ojos… creyendo que seguía soñando… Ahí… frente a él… se encontraba ella: su princesa…

- Mi princesa…

- Pero señor Malfoy… si yo soy tan solo una plebeya…

- Hermione… tú sabes tu pasado… y yo estoy conciente de mi futuro…

- Qué quieres decir?

- Eres una Vaelmoire… yo soy un Malfoy… Fuimos, ambos, FUIMOS parte de dinastías poderosas, reconocidas, etc… ahora somos "libres"... Oye, cómo me encontraste?

- Ginny…

- Ginny? La Weasley?

- Sí… Ginny… Fuimos a tu… casa? Bueno, donde tu madre… y ella… bueno…

- Mi madre te dijo donde encontrarme?

- Sí, algo así…

Draco miraba a Hermione, pensando que no había mujer más bella que ella… Ella notó su mirada y bajó incómoda la cabeza…

- Al parecer ya me recuerdas… o siempre lo hiciste?

- No… osea, sí te recuerdo… pero… no lo hacía… yo… fui a un psicólogo… no podía no recordar…

Draco sonreía… hasta titubeando era linda…

- Y ahora vivirás acá?

- Sí… esta casa me la dejó mi padre… para que viva acá con Pansy… Pero bueno… dónde estará ella ahora…

Hermione le contó lo que Ginny le había dicho horas antes, incluyendo el hecho de que la decisión de Draco había inspirado a Harry para tomar su propia decisión con respecto a Ginny…

- Me alegra haberle servido en algo a Potter… supongo que, ahora que terminamos la escuela… ya no habrán rivalidades… creo que cuando somos "chicos"… buscamos una forma de destacar, de llamar la atención… de tener más poder que otros… Pero en realidad, y creo que tú me enseñaste esto, nada de eso importa más adelante… La gente que conozca más adelante no va a querer saber cuánto poder tenía yo en mis épocas de estudiante entre mis compañeros… A esa gente no le va a importar con cuántas chicas salí ni a cuántas personas amenacé…

- Les va a importar quién eres… Pero quién eres en verdad…

- Me van a recordar siempre como el egoísta hijo del rey Lucius Malfoy que huyó de su boda con Pansy Parkinson…

- Pero tú no puedes ser consecuencia de tus acciones… La gente debe reconocerte por quién eres…

- Y quién soy yo?

- El hombre que yo amo…

Draco besó a Hermione impulsivamente… no lo pudo evitar… estaba aprisionándola contra el sillón, sintiendo que besándola le volvían pedacitos de alma que había ido perdido en el tiempo…

Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella?...

Con mucho esfuerzo, Draco fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos, de sus caricias… Con un último roce de labios se separó ligeramente de Hermione… Ella estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo…

- Hermione…

- Dime, Draco…

- Quisieras… tú… quisieras… yo…

- Qué?

- Me gustaría que vivieras aquí conmigo…

Hermione estaba sorprendida… vivir con Draco?

Él la miraba expectante… pero decidió que aún tenía algo más que decirle…

- Antes de que digas nada… también quería decirte que… eres la mujer más completa que se ha cruzado en mi vida… y que… te amo…

- Y yo a ti Draco…

- No digas nada…. Yo… quiero ser el único que esté a tu lado siempre… a partir de ahora… quiero ser el único que te pueda besar, que te pueda tocar… que te pueda decir palabras lindas al oído… quiero ser el único… Hermione… te casarías conmigo?

Después de esas palabras, Hermione estaba más sorprendida que nunca… Sólo tenía una cosa que decir…

- Draco… yo… sí…

- Tú… sí… qué?

- Sí… sí… quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir contigo, quiero que seas todo lo que dijiste…

Ojos brillantes, sonrisas radiantes de parte de ambos…

Sobraban las palabras en ese momento… cabía un poquito más de felicidad?

- Te amo Hermione… mi plebeya princesa…

- Yo a ti… yo a ti Draco…

-Fin-

* * *

**Aunque suene extraño: en principio, este es el fin... :P... No porque ya no quiera escribir más esta historia, sino porque siento que si la extiendo más, perderá la gracia, la magia... no lo sé... :)**

**Probablemente haga un epílogo.. lo desean???? **

**Agradecimientos MAS que especiales por su apoyo a lo largo de estos (algunas veces cortos) 14 capitulos:) He disfrutado escribiendo esta historia... porque la sentí realmente mía... no les diré cuáles, pero hay algunas cosas personales en esta historia:)**

**Bueno... por sus reviews en el cap 13, muchas gracias a: Sami-Maraurder girl, beautifly92, ZhirruUrie, pottersita, Hermy Evans, Pamina Black (no te olvides de TU historiaaaa...), xx.dreamer7.xx, Krissalis Potter, -Krl'sS'Malfoy- & HibariTachikawa...**

** Les comento también que tengo en mente otra historia:) Espero que cuando la publique me sigan al igual que en esta! Realmente su apoyo fue muuuy importante para mí... Sin ustedes, me hubiera demorado MAS en actualizar... se imaginan?**

**Finalmente, muchas gracias...**

**Hasta siempre :)**

**- megumi **

**  
**


	15. Epilogo

**El epílogo, pedido por ABSOLUTAMENTE todos los reviews :) Espero que les guste... en una parte, me gustaría que si pueden escuchen esta canción: Hourglass del grupo Liquid Tension Experiment. **

**Les dejo el link de youtube para que puedan oírla sin problemas... QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS donde los vean xD**

http://www. youtube. com/ watch? v qmLytRYxeXw

**Ella, plebeya**

**- megumi**

_No hay magia... solo en los corazones de los protagonistas..._

((Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los hechos son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia...))

* * *

**Epílogo: Amigos por siempre…**

- Hermione… la casa está limpia! Deja de mover los muebles! Nadie va a notar esa manchita…

Draco se dirigía dulcemente a esa mujer que era su esposa… mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura…

- Ya Draco, deja… Quedan muchas cosas por hacer… En lugar de fijarte en lo que yo hago puedes ayudarme…

Mientras decía esto, Hermione iba dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Draco, hasta quedar frente a frente, y se quedó en silencio. Por más que los años pasaran, la mirada de Draco seguía teniendo efectos inexplicables en su interior… La desarmaba, la hacía temblar… y él lo sabía…

- Decías?

- Qué?

- No sé… la señora Malfoy estaba hablando y de repente se quedó callada…

- Draco yo…

- Shhh…

Draco calló a su esposa con un tierno beso…

- No hables tan fuerte que vas a despertar a los niños…

Hermione sonrió, recordando a sus pequeñas criaturas que tomaban una siesta… Derek y Hannah… ambos de 5 años de edad… sus hijos… mellizos… preciosos… Hannah, su pelo rubio lacio como el de su padre y los ojos caramelo como su madre… En cambio, Derek tenía el pelo de su madre, castaño y ruloso, obviamente corto, y… tenía la mirada gris de Draco…

Ambos niños eran una dulzura, criados con mucho amor…

Tanto Draco como Hermione habían hecho estudios universitarios por 5 años y ahora eran profesionales exitosos… Draco manejaba negocios en casi todo el mundo y Hermione era decoradora de interiores… Nadie podía negar que tenía buen gusto… con ese esposo…

- Draco… en serio quiero tener todo listo… No los hemos visto desde hace 10 años!

- A quiénes?

- A nuestros invitados! A quién más?! Bueno, a Ginny y Harry sí los hemos visto más… pero a Ron y Pansy no… desde que se fueron!

Dado que Draco quería evitar discusiones innecesarias, decidió soltar a Hermione para que limpie lo que ya estaba limpio una vez más… Mientras, él daba una vista rápida a lo que era su casa, su hogar… su verdadero hogar, lleno de dulzura, juegos y bromas… Algo que él nunca había tenido… Ya no vivían en el departamento que le dejó su padre en el testamento… Vivieron durante 5 años ahí, mientras estudiaban, pero cuando se graduaron y se enteraron de que iban a tener mellizos, decidieron que era hora de mudarse a una casa más grande.

Hermione había discutido por el precio. "Cuesta una fortuna", había dicho. Pero Draco la había terminado por convencer cuando le recordó la fortuna que le había dejado su padre y no había utilizado aún… "Eso es más que suficiente", la tranquilizó Draco…

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo continuar con sus recuerdos porque Hermione apareció frente a él con un recipiente lleno de…

- Papas? Desde cuando yo pelo papas?

- Desde ahora no sería mal momento para empezar… y deja de quejarte…

Draco hizo una divertida mueca de fastidio y empezó a pelar las papas… mientras Hermione lo miraba divertida… Lo amaba, definitivamente… Era guapo, sin duda… Ahora tenía el pelo un poco más largo que en sus épocas de estudiante, pero rubio, platinado y cuidadísimo igual que siempre… Al pasar los años se había convertido en un hombre maduro con ideales firmes. Toda facción de amargura de su niñez y juventud había desaparecido. Claro que, la mirada pícara y la sonrisa seductora las seguía teniendo… y Hermione sabía que eso nunca se le borraría…

A eso de las 8 de la noche, Draco y Hermione se sentaron a esperar a sus invitados...

Los primeros en llegar fueron Harry y Ginny, los cuales llevaban de la mano a su hija de la edad de los hijos de la pareja Malfoy... Se llamaba Samantha y era una miniatura de su madre, pero tenía el pelo oscuro, que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes.

Los niños fueron a jugar inmediatamente... mientras las dos amigas iban a la cocina y Harry y Draco, sin rivalidades de por medio, se servían un trago...

- Vodka, Potter?

- Por favor, Malfoy...

(n/a: igual seguían llamándose por su apellido... con cierta ironía y complicidad de dos amigos que saben que tienen un pasado en común...)

- Qué suerte que Sam se parece más a su madre, no Potter?

- Jajaja... qué gracioso...

- No, en serio... tendrás que cuidarla para que no caiga en las redes de mi hijo...

- De Derek? Malfoy! Tienen cinco años! Esperas que a esa edad...

- No digo ahora... en unos años... imagínate...

Harry se quedó en silencio... no quería imaginarse lo que el "pequeño" Derek Malfoy podía hacer en unos años si se llegaba a fijar en Sam... Pero bueno, al menos tenía que reconocer que Draco y Hermione habían criado muy bien a sus hijos...

De repente, se oyó la voz de Hermione desde la cocina...

- Draco! Puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?

**_((música por favor... Hourglass de Liquid Tension Experiment))_**

Él se dirigió a la puerta... donde se encontró... después de 10 largos años con...

- Pansy...

- Draco...

Ambos tenían una sonrisa en los labios... aunque no lo reconocieran frente a nadie, los dos habían llegado a preguntarse alguna vez qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran casado... si hubiera funcionado...

Draco dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Pansy... Ella estaba un poco tensa al principio, pero luego se relajó en sus brazos y correspondió al abrazo... Él la notó más segura... más firme... más madura... no en vano pasan los años...

Cuando se separaron, Pansy tenía los ojos llorosos... Draco le cogió el rostro y le besó la frente...

- Hemos cambiado, verdad?

- Sí Pansy... todos cambiamos...

- Y eres feliz... con Hermione... y tus hijos...

- Así es... y... dónde está...?

- Ron? Justo ahí viene...

Draco vio donde señalaba el fino dedo de Pansy... El pelirrojo venía cargando dos botellas de vino apresuradamente...

- Por qué la demora Weasley?

- No encontraba el sacacorchos... se había caído entre los asientos...

- Y crees que yo no tengo un sacacorchos? Tú no has cambiado no? Jaja, es broma Weasley... Pasen, pasen... Luego Hermione se preguntará por qué demoramos tanto...

Draco le cedió el paso a Pansy y Ron lo retuvo un rato...

- Malfoy... No hay rencores verdad?

- Rencores? Por qué?

- Por fugarme con tu ex- prometida...

- No... acuérdate que la decisión de no casarnos fue mutua Weasley... y yo soy feliz con Hermione...

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, Draco se puso de pie y tomó su copa de vino...

- Quiero brindar... porque... después de todo... creo que sí existe la verdadera felicidad... y no está en las grandes cosas como muchos pueden pensar... sino en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, que en realidad son muy grandes, y que nos van enseñando mucho...

Alzó su copa y miró a su esposa...

- Por el amor.

Miró a sus hijos...

- Por el futuro.

Miró a Pansy...

- Por el pasado y por lo que nos enseñó...

Miró a su alrededor...

- Por el hoy y sobre todo... Por la amistad... pero la amistad duradera...

Todos bebieron de sus copas y Draco tomó asiento...

- Lindas palabras señor Malfoy...

- Tú me enseñaste a valorar lo que realmente importa...

Draco tomó a Hermione y la besó suavemente...

Fueron interrumpidos por un impertinente Harry que se dirigió a Hermione...

- Oye Hermione, disculpa que te pregunte pero... qué le viste a Malfoy ah?

- Jajaja... es una buena pregunta Harry... aún no lo descubro... - Hermione lo dijo haciendo muecas de estar pensando tanto hasta quemar el cerebro...

Hermione se ganó una divertida mirada de su esposo...

- No lo descubres? Lástima... que lástima... - Draco sacudía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, pero siempre sonriendo...

Ahora Harry se dirigió a él...

- Entonces Malfoy... dinos tú qué le viste a Hermione...

Draco le dio una mirada a Hermione... Era belleza pura, inocencia... sinceridad, transparencia, pureza, amor, entrega... era todo... cómo explicarlo?

- Y... es que ella... Ella... plebeya...

Lo dijo con una sonrisa enigmática... y todos sonrieron al recordar todo lo sucedido en ese último año de escuela... Y sonrieron más al darse cuenta de que estaban todos reunidos a pesar del tiempo transcurrido... a pesar de las diferencias del pasado, que nada importaban ya...

.Fin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... El epílogo no podía ser igual de largo que un capítulo... así que ahí tienen el verdadero final de esta historia :)**

**En serio espero que hayan podido escuchar la canción, a mí me encanta y me parece que crea la atmósfera adecuada para la lectura de esa parte de "memorias, recuerdos..."**

**Aprovecho esta última ocasión para volver a agradecerles por seguir mi historia. A los que la siguieron desde el primer capítulo, poniendo el story alert... A los que la cogieron por la mitad, pero igual me dejaron un review y me pusieron entre sus favoritos. Y a aquellos que lean mi historia mucho tiempo después de que haya terminado de subir todos los capítulos y este epílogo... Gracias por tomarse un tiempo de leerme y más aún gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, por pequeño que sea.**

**Se aceptan reviews finales con comentarios, sugerencias, quejas generales... :) Las tomaré en cuenta para historias futuras:)**

**Como siempre, agradecimientos del último capítulo a: Sami-Maraurder girl, Coniitah Malfoy Cullen, beautifly92, AndreinaMalfoy, katty watson, Naj, Hermione-Malfoy35, Liz M, Hermy Evans, daniiblack, ZhirruUrie, xx.dreamer7.xx, Krissalis Potter, Chaara07 & Pamina Black. **

**Aprovecho también para desearles felices fiestas! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! y un super buen año 2008... :) Lleno de alegrías y motivos para sonreír... y muchos buenos fanfics!!!!!!!!**

**Les deseo lo mejor.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**megumi.**

**22.dic.2007**


End file.
